


SERIES I: REFLECTIONS

by fieryphoenix0007



Series: THE ARMAGEDDON SAGA [1]
Category: SPIRITUAL BOOKS
Genre: Angels, Demons, Devil, Gen, Mystery, Supernatural - Freeform, divine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryphoenix0007/pseuds/fieryphoenix0007
Summary: "Log Day 1024 July 7, 1997Northeast the Britain Isles, a colorful meteor shower lighted up the sky and filled the horizon with yellowish-orange hue. "Just one of the thousands witnesses' records, what could have gone down that night?What mysteries does it hold nigh?
Relationships: straight
Series: THE ARMAGEDDON SAGA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133777





	1. Prologue/Introduction

In the beginning…

God created the heavens and the earth. And the earth was without form, and void; and darkness was upon the face of the deep.   
  


  
And the Spirit of God moved upon the face of the waters.   
  


  
And God said, “ **Let there be light** ”: and there was light. And God saw the light, that it was good: and God divided the light from the darkness.  
  


  
Or so the story of Creation goes…

Same, too, to say, that this was also the story of Michael’s first triumph against Samael’s Great Rebellion.   
  


  
They say that the Bible is the Word of God, His Story, and His message to humanity, however, many theologians never fully understand all the words written by the great apostles, prophets and scribes of God.

The writer themselves were puzzled with every word that came from the inspiration of God through their writing.

Facing with the punishment of being banned from the promised land of Canaan, the writer of the first five books, Moses, the great leader of the Exodus of the Israelites from Egypt, determined to himself that he will write and record, scribe what the Lord inspires him to write.

He began with the words, “ **In the beginning** …” notating the answer to the large mystery of ‘Where did everything started from?’

From Genesis to Exodus, how they escaped slavery from Egypt, and Leviticus and Numbers and Deuteronomy, Moses played a large role in starting writing the original manuscript of the Holy Book.

What is common on these books are that they present God’s power to the human realm, His influence, physically, on the Earth’s fundamental laws. The impossible made possible, the unthinkable made pursuable, and the improbable proven.

Little do we know about the spiritual creatures that help conjure these so-called ‘miracles’, or as the humans call it, ‘abnormalities’.

The power to bend reality into your will is something that cannot be achieved by mere human. The humans do have their wild imagination – concoctions to a colourful and advancing world, however, they can only so little to so much with their own bare hands and feet.

They are limited and cased into the laws of physics and the laws of the universe, whatever they can produce beyond those boundaries were theorized to be with the help of spiritual beings upon the will of God.

These spiritual beings took on faces similar to human, but were theorized to be genderless, their form changes according to their purpose and each of them has a different power that can bend even nature itself.

In reality, the appearance of each was uncommon to the human eyes, and mind, looking like sword, flames, ray of light, wheel, beast, and winged creatures.

They operated in the shadows, perhaps, secret agents fashioned by God, effortlessly blending into the crowd to create opportunities for trials and temptations, and visited humanity time and time again in a particular way that sends shivers down your spine.

Moses was an Egyptian scholar. Years of his life focused on grooming and preparing him to be one of the great pillars of the dynasty of Egypt, along with his father and brother, the Pharaoh and prince regent.

In the middle of the great pyramids’ construction, some believed that Moses was the chief engineer in building those ginormous symbol of wealth and power of the Egyptian monarchs and elites.

Moses, the brother of the prince, standing in the midst of the crowd, proud of his lineage, and assisting his brother, the regent, on his projects and plans for the future of the kingdom.

He was always at the top of his game. His teachers taught him manners of the royalty, work ethics, and their religious gods, but nothing from his prestige education and training have prepared him for the upcoming events. 

“ **Stop! Please!** ” An Israelite girl pleaded and kneeled in front of the Egyptian soldier as her salty sweat runs down her brows.

The slaves have been tirelessly put to work for almost seven days now by one of the nobles who felt that he would die at any moment.

Soldiers were assigned to monitor each and every slave to work and accomplish the great task of mounting one of the greatest pyramids of all time.

As women and the children were assigned to distribute food and water, the men, the older ones, and the young ones, were assigned to the heavy duty of creating blocks of mud and bringing them to the construction.

SFX: WHIP! WOOSH!

The Egyptian soldier just wouldn’t stop.

She looks away every whip, the sight of her grandfather, whipped to death for falling behind the line, blood oozes out of the pores of his back, blending in the mud and straw where the slave drenched as he fell behind the line, rashes start to appear as the straw’s unbearable dryness produced the itching reddish appearance as it touched and the heat torched the old man’s skin.

Moses was sensitive to these kinds of things, he doesn’t remember ever getting to know a slave, nor does he know that he was from one of the slaves, but his heart ached every time a slave cried out, his mind explodes in frustration every time he sees someone lashed to death.

He did not fully understand why, but his body followed his heart and mind, because of this, most of the Senate did not like Moses. To them, he looked weak, sympathizing with the slaves. Though, the current Pharaoh keeps him in his heart as his son, and the current regent treats him like a blood-brother, you will notice a difference in heart.

“ **Father, I’d like a slave to be in my quarters.** ” The first time he heard this from his brother, the prince regent, it immediately broke his heart.

He realized he is still too weak to do anything, but now, now, that he’s the chief engineer, maybe, maybe, he thought, _Maybe I can do something about this!_

He quickly rushed to the aid of the old man, collapsed his lung, the soldier continued to whip the man to death until he submits and stands up and carries his load.

_Of course, he wouldn’t be able to stand up - you’re whipping him to death!_

He thought this through…

But it was too late, he grabbed the soldier’s wrist to stop, but the old man is no longer breathing, his unmoving body lay still half-buried in the sand and mud and the straw that he grew up to pick up in.

_I thought I can save him._

He expected a wave of rejoicing of gratitude from the slaves, instead, a wild, deafening screech from the weeping of the granddaughter of the old man echoed through the desert.

He couldn’t comfort the girl, he couldn’t scold the soldier, he couldn’t punish the abuser, and protect the weak, stuck in the middle, he was faced with the greatest enemy of his life – the cruelty of his own father, or so he thought.

That night, determined to get justice, and to be the defender of the weak, the sneaky vigilante snuck through the darkness and struck quickly in the moonlight. 

“ **No, please, don’t kill me.** ” The soldier appealed with his life.

But the more he beseeched for mercy, the more Moses got agitated, he remembered how the little girl implored for his grandfather’s life, and for that, he struck the blows even harder and harder, until there’s no recognizable feature in the man’s face.

A sigh of relief rushed down his spine as he finished the task, he succeeded in sending that soldier’s soul to hell’s most hottest and finest rooms. 

The relief quickly brushed down his face, and terror and panic soon came charging in. The clouds that covered the moonlight passed on and as the light hit the sand, his murder handiwork reflected in his eyes. His hands covered in blackish hard liquid, as the blood dried out immediately in the cold of the night.

_What have I done?_

Alas, he thought he was doing a righteous task by taking justice in his own hands, but what he took was his own innocence, and send it off to hell.

_Sand! I’ll… I’ll bury him in the sand!_

He quickly scooped his bloodied hands in the sand, cold and rough, gasping for air as he dashed to bury the body in the middle of nowhere. He knew that there’s no secret in this world that will not be revealed, but hoped at the least that his family doesn’t find out.

As he was finishing his burial, his eyes nervously darted and scoped around like a cornered impala, waiting for the lion to strike.

_There’s no one. Good._

He speedily head back to the palace, near at the river’s bank, and washed off his body and threw his clothes, the river stowed away with the bloodied evidence of his crime.

He looked at the silver moon, it was not a good sight.   
  
  
His eyes filled with the red-stained blood that splashed around while he bludgeoned the soldier to death with a sharp rock.

He wanted to go back in time, to undo what he did, but it’s too late, it’s already done.

Forgiveness from a god was familiar to Moses, they have customs and rituals indicated in their history paintings and drawings, but this was the first time he sought forgiveness from the God of the Israelites.

_God, if you can hear me, please… please forgive me. I’ve been good, and I’ve helped many of your people. I hope You can help me this time._

Every one of the Egyptians was well acquainted with each other, though they treated the Israelites as slaves, their definition of family was still pretty close, hence, the next morning, the family of the soldier petitioned a searching party from the palace.

Alarmed by the missing soldier report, the Pharaoh quickly dispatched a team to rummage through the desert and the nearest kilometres of the borders.

And within that day, a few volunteers discovered a body, unrecognizable, near the borders of Egypt. 

_So… so fast, I… I need to get out of here._

God wanted to help Moses, though he murdered a man in the name of revenge, he was still the chosen deliverer of the Israelites out of Egypt, that was His plan.

Then…

God liberated Moses all from the anchor of his family, the pressure of Egypt and from his crime.

“ **Aren’t you the one who killed this man? Are you not an Egyptian as well? Why did you kill him?** ”

Someone whispered in the crowd.

Moses darted his eyes through the crowd, there was no one.

_Who’s talking, then… who?_

An old man has his back turned from Moses, and that’s when his heart spoke to him, **_Approach the old man, approach him_**.

And he did.

That voice steered him to something that he could not fathom, at the least for that moment, or for the next forty years.

He frantically stretched out his arms across the crowd and reached the old man’s shoulder.

“ **Wait** …”

His face quickly turned pale and devoid of any colour, as if the blood came rushing out, the old man’s face, it was the dead old man, the unmoving old man, whipped to death, bloodied with his back, and rashes in his whole body.

“ **You killed him! You killed your fellow Egyptian!** **He killed him! I saw him last night!** ” The outlandish accusations of the old man seemed to be believable to the people around Moses.

The Chief of the Army quickly posed a wanted poster and notice for the head of Moses, the man who killed an Egyptian.

_How is this possible? That old man already died, I avenged him._   
  


  
His thoughts got scrambled quickly as puzzle as he packed up his things to escape justice for his murder charges.

Pressed by the elites and nobles, the Pharaoh, issued a warrant to arrest and punish Moses for the murder charges.

_I have no other choice but go._

MOSES! MOSES! The echoing soldiers and army ready to arrest him were now threading to the gates of Egypt.

He quickly marched on to the death of the desert to escape his pursuers.

_*Huff, Huff*_   
  


  
_This isn’t working, this isn’t what I wanted. I only wanted freedom for the slaves, fair treatment for everyone, how did it end up this way?_

It’s too late, he was already miles away from the kingdom, in the vast desert, at least he knew how to find an oasis or something similar in this time of the day.

Exhausted, lingering between life and death, Moses continued to march on at the cold of the night, his eyes barren of any life and hope, not knowing where to go, what to do, and if there is any future ahead of all of this.

Then…

SFX: Thud, thud

His knee gave out, weakness due to thirst spread throughout his body and he suddenly fell on his knees, then his face on the sand.

It’s as if he had lost all hope, closing his eyes to oblivion, his ears started tingling, there’s sound coming from somewhere.

**“Father, father…”**

The faintest sound of a lady woke him right up, his eyes dilated of joy and hope, he pulled out his arms from the sand, and pushed his body upwards, along with his torso and his legs.

Flailing like his legs were going to give out, he struggled to find the sound.

_Where… where was it?_

**“Aaa-, aa-, hee-“**

He doesn’t have that much voice in him, the sand dried up his throat, there’s vibration from his breathing, but sound, there’s nothing much, he’s too weak to speak, or even shout for help.

**“Father…”**

The whispers were getting louder by a minute, in what direction were they coming from?

Moses closed his eyes, felt the wind and located where the whispers were coming from.

_South-east! South-east, go, go, go, move legs!_

And there it was, a small group of people, in tents surrounding a small oasis, supply of water, in the middle of the desert.

Moses’ eyes lights up even more, shone, and the only thing he could see was the well besides the oasis.

He ran and threw his face down at the water of the oasis, drinking, gulping, and-

**“Haaaaaaaaaaa.”** Gasping for air. He lifted up his drenched face from the well, and looked up to the Heavens, the stars, the skies, the moon, it wasn’t bloody red anymore. He clearly see the shining light reflecting to the water and on to his eyes.

He wanted to cry his eyes out, but that’s not possible, he is still dehydrated from walking in the scorching hot desert for almost a day.

Regaining his composure, his eyes wandered the premises, there’s no one nearby, no one awake, no soul that could whisper what he heard and yet he knows what he heard, he remembers what he heard.

However…

There’s something weird about the place. Everything was quiet, no one was definitely awake, particularly different from the bustling evening of Egypt. 

Something even weirder caught his eye. A sword plunged shallowly on the sand near the well caught his curiosity, he began approaching the sword. It’s a double-edged sword.

He was not familiar with this type of sword as Egyptians used a sickle-shaped one – edged sword in their military.

He’d only seen double-edged swords in their library of pictures, the walls that described their history and glory.

In all the war pictures in those walls, he never saw a double-edged sword depicted in the drawings.

Enthralled by the sword, he grabbed tightly the hilt of the shining silver sword and quietly pulled it out of the cold sand.

**“Moses.”**

**“Ha!”**

Upon hearing a voice, he was startled and jerked off the sword out of his hands into the sand beneath his shoeless toes.

_What was that? Was that the sword?_

**“Was… was that you?”**

_What am I doing, talking to a sword? Is this a full-on hallucination?_

**“Yes.”**

_It talked! It talked, it talked, it talked! What?_

**“What… what are you? Did you… did you save me and lead me here?”**

Definitely intrigued, he slowly approached the talking sword.

**“I am the messenger of God - the God of Jacob, the God of Joseph, the God of the Israelites.”**

_You? A sword? Wait, Israelites?_

**“So, it’s true, the God of Israel, is the true God?”**

_There are many Egyptians gods that we pray to, but… I never felt a connection._

Moses tried to grab again the hilt of the sword. This time, he made sure he tightly gripped the hilt.

**“Yes.”**

His heart skipped a beat, but he didn’t let go of the sword. Hard as it may seem but his mind seemed to have accepted the fact that the talking sword is what led him there.

**“What do you want?”**

**“Simple. To inform you something.”**

**“Some… thing?”**

**“You are of Israel, son of Jochebed, daughter of Levi, one of the sons of Jacob.”**

**“What? That’s… that’s… impossible.”**

He gathered his thoughts, he’s an Egyptian, yet he has feelings for the slaves, pity, love, mercy, and the slaves are good to him as well, they knew something that he doesn’t.

Flashbacks came flooding in. The time he felt pity for the first time for the slaves outside of the palace working on with the pyramids, and that time that he saw a little girl guiding him in the river, or that time that he remember in his dreams that an adult woman slave was singing him to sleep, those… those weren’t just dreams, they’re… they’re memories.

_They’re… my memories?_

**“Your mother kept you alive in a basket for almost three years. Pharaoh, your adoptive grandfather has decided to slay the male Israelites to avoid increasing the number of the slaves, he was afraid that a rebellion will happen if Israel were to outgrow Egypt and overcome them in numbers.”**

**“Numbers… wait, what? He… Grandfather…”**

**“The history is not one pleasant thing to remember. The children howled and whimpered, and their mothers wailed and bellowed their cries, it’s as if the Heavens closed again its windows, this time, against humanity.”**

**“So…”**

_The reason why many Israelites hated my grandfather was… was…_

**“The soldiers, along with their conscience, begrudgingly tossed the male infants to the Nile, only to be drowned, or subdued or eaten by the reptiles which roam about the river. That day, the Earth, the land, the waters grieved for the gifts of God shed blood unnaturally through the wickedness of the heart of Pharaoh.”**

**“Then… I… I was about to be killed…”**

**“Yes, however, your mother was able to get you hidden from the soldiers. Once she was fully aware that she will not be able to for the next years of your infancy, she… she prepared a basket for you to be able to float into the Nile. Guided by your sister, Miriam, Jochebed hesitantly watched you, and the basket sail within the most dangerous depths of the river to the chamber of Pharaoh’s daughter. That’s how you became the Prince of Egypt.”**

His eyes opened wide, his knee gave out again, but not due to hunger, not due to dehydration, but due to shock, he also lost the power to hold the sword and it fell, blade-first into the ground.

**“That’s… how do you know so much about me?”**

**“I already told you, I am the messenger of God.”**

**“If you save me, then…”  
  
  
**

**“Yes, you will be Israel’s deliverer, you will deliver them out of slavery into the promise land.”**

**“I… no, no, no… I just came out of there as a murderer! I’m a criminal, not some saviour, and who am I to… to…”**

**“You’re not just someone, God set you up to be the Prince of Egypt and the Deliverer of Israel, you are Moses.”**

**“How can I…”**

**“Believe. For now, learn the way of the priest and the shepherd. I will be reaching you again when the time comes.”**

**“When the time comes?”**

**“Yes. “**

Moses, looking down, has realized his fate, and his life was a set-up to believe what’s in front of him, but now…

There’s an even bigger person than father, than the Pharaoh.

**“Who… who are you?”**

**“Me?”**

**“Yes.”**

As soon as Moses became curious about the sword, what emerged from the back of the sword raised his interest even more.

White, fluffy, and shining bird-like wings fluttered in front of his eyes, with a jaw-dropping beauty and elegant movement, the only thing that Moses can do is try to reach out the illuminating wings.

He let go of the hilt of the sword and thus, it hovers in the air.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**“I am-“**


	2. BROKEN AND SPILLED OUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repressing the past, Michael tries to recollect his memories at home and tries to avoid the same thing happening on Earth.

**  
“A MONSTER!”** Samael manipulated one of his feathers and transformed it into a red flying dragon, a beast that was never created by the Almighty, but by the rebel.

**“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!”** Amidst the battle cry that echoed around the skies of Heaven, unmoving, their Commander-at-arms, Michael, the Power of God.

A blonde-haired young man, with icy-blue eyes and fair complexion, usually, you would see his face, brimming with happiness, kindness, and hope, but as the host of Heaven cruelly crashed against each other from within, what reflects on Michael’s face is disdain, hopelessness, and wrath.

Covered in his golden battle armour, his breastplate of justice, and his helmet of salvation, with four bird-like white wings suspended in animation, he reluctantly raised his silver shield signifying the ‘Defence’ position for all of the Heaven’s militia.

_Why… Samael?_

Overwhelmed in a whirlwind of emotions and the realization of betrayal, Michael wept and cried out loud, his voice of despair filled the Heavens a longing for peace, as the continued deadly collision between the faction of the rebels lead by Samael and the army of God lead by Michael dissipated everything in the way.

As the battle quickly escalated to butchery, the throne of God in the midst of Heaven suddenly turned silent.

Engulfed in the seemingly listless attitude of the Chief of Heaven, the Captain of the Host of Heaven decisively ordered to raise arms against the radicals taking the ‘Offensive’ position.

Michael elegantly unsheathed the other half of the Flaming Sword and raised the fiery-red flames for all to see. He soared to the highest heights as his four white wings fluttered in the midst of the bloody debris to swiftly assess the battlefield.

_Father, please tell me what to do._

And in that instant, his helplessness turned into hope for God delivered an oracle in times of despair. This oracle gave birth to Eon, the new Will of God.

Angels are usually created in the throne room, with the Light of God that emanates in between the audiences of angels, a new light will be born, however, Eon was created through a different process. 

The bloody chaos ensuing outside the throne room is something that God has considered as He created Eon.

With no spiritual form, nor a physical form, Eon was formed inside Michael as another spirit. With this, two spirits within one spiritual/physical body was fashioned.

Eon awakened inside Michael and he instinctively raged against the enemy, heavily striking the insurgents one by one, and rebellious to Michael’s merciful trait, his monstrous power and energy poured out all over the place and heaven quickly bathed in blood and carnage at the wake of the unsettling beast.

SFX: Whushk *Sword slicing*

_Father finally turned you into something you never wanted, Michael, how pathetic_.

Samael desperately defended against each fatal blow, meticulously swinging the half of his Flaming Sword to protect his heart and his head. He dreadfully tried to reason with the untamed power of God, unsuccessfully, each time he sensed a chance to do so.

**“Michael! Wake up! Wake up, brother!”**

_The others seem to be unaware of what’s happening._

As Samael continually decreased in his strength, Michael persistently increased in his. The thousand years of indignation and manipulation, exploded in one hell-of-a-frenzy in the Great Rebellion.

Samael never expected these developments. Caught up in his own selfishness and pride, he only thought of himself as he secretly swayed the Host of Heaven to campaign against their Almighty Creator.

Almost a third of the host of heaven were quick to be persuaded, their hearts, cold as ice, wanted the same “freedom” and “liberty” that Samael spoke of.

Patiently waiting for the right moment, Samael took his sweet time to further strengthen the core of the insurgence by recruiting his twin brother, Michael.

The big brother that Michael is, he never budged to Samael’s intrepid suggestions about “freedom” and “free will”.

**“We are only soldiers doing Father’s will and command, we were made that way. Made to fulfill any order He desires fulfilling.”**

_Soldiers, huh._ Samael quietly scoffed as he see Michael turned into a will-less zombie, who is out for destruction and bloodbath.

As the war progressed into a massacre of the rebels, Heaven’s skies dimmed for the very first time, and the throne room’s windows gently closed as the rebels ceased to exist, one by one, mercy and repentance is not an option for the insurgents.

Samael never imagined the capability of his twin brother before this very day. He never dreamed of how Michael lives up to the meaning of his name, which means, “Who is like God.”

The God who created them, the God who split the Heavens, the God who created the Earth, the God who fashioned the skies, the lands, the animals, and the humans. Who is like Him?

God declared Michael as the ‘Power Of God’, Samael, inversely, was acknowledged as the ‘Will Of God’, being one of the most powerful Archangels and the most beautiful one in Heaven.

He became Heaven’s Choir Director, having many voices made for praises to the Almighty, whilst God anointed Michael as the Captain of the Heaven’s Host.

Samael’s voice, made to bring worship, now cries for dishonour. His beauty, made for glory and adoration, now exhibits shame and disdain. His power, revelled for magnificence and grandeur, now wallowed by inelegance.

_My comrades falling, one by one, by the monster that Father had concocted against me. Eon has been controlling Michael’s movement since he has received that oracle from God._

Perhaps like conjoined twins, the two, Michael and Samael, had more than just same pretty face - they are connected by their hearts and will.

Angels have free will as well as freedom to think for themselves, though they have the ability to obey or disobey an order, disobedience is wickedness and evil and it does not come without a price.

Consequences and punishment always awaits wickedness. “…Vengeance is mine; I will repay. saith the Lord. – Romans 12:19 KJV1611”

_Perhaps, Michael also realized what I am talking about, about freedom and liberty from this service, creating a family of my own_.

As Samael had this realization, he quickly sought to negotiate.

**“Father! The Almighty Creator, we surrender, we have made a mistake.”**

_I have made a decision by myself again, perhaps I can convince Michael this time, this time that Eon has appeared._

Many of Samael’s cohorts suddenly turned against him as he attempted to bargain their freedom.

_Why haven’t we talked and bargain in the first place, Samael?_

Raziel, the Angel of Dimensions, who was only caught up in the moment, had gone against Michael and joined Samael in the war, not knowing what is happening around him is a Rebellion against the Creator.

In thousands of years that God had formed the Heavens and the Earth, created everything from nothing, he never directly declared his commands to the angels, Gabriel, a Throne, became the messenger of God’s will to Heaven and Earth, forerunner of all Thrones in Heaven, he was the one always delivering God’s message to the Archangels which are the heads of each choir in their abode, but now, the dimmed skies, the closed windows, opened and lightened once more.

The throne of God shone brightly amidst the battle and war, and each angel stopped, stooped down and bowed to the Almighty, even the renegades who chose themselves rather than serving their Creator.

Eon, who was just created moments ago, kneeled with his whole body, with blood, sweat, and tears almost covering his entire armour and with his face barely recognizable from the debris of the battle.

**“SAMAEL, YOUR SELFISH DESIRE AND PRIDE HAVE CAUSED THE HEAVENS, BLOOD.” **

Samael has not yet realized this but the blood of his brethren will be required of him on the judgment day.

**“ FOR THIS, YOU AND THE REBELS WILL BE THROWN OUT OF HEAVEN AND YOU WILL BE THE FIRST PRISONERS OF HELL. YOUR TITLE WILL BE STRIPPED FROM YOU, YOUR BEAUTY, AND YOUR ARMOUR. ONLY YOUR CUNNING WISDOM AND POWER WILL YOU MAINTAIN FOR THE NEXT SEVEN THOUSAND YEARS TO COME. AFTER THOSE YEARS, I WILL FINALLY GIVE YOU YOUR PUNISHMENT AND SENTENCE.”**

_Father… Father has spoken… For the first time, and this- this is what you will say all those years you were silent?!_

**“The Heavens declare God’s glory for ever and ever.”** Gabriel arose and stood and praised God’s name.

**“Michael, drive them out. God has spoken**.” The messenger’s stern voice and God’s will stopped Eon from further killing but He quickly drove them out, throwing down the mutineers out of God’s abode.

As Samael fell from the Heavens down to Earth and to Hell, his lingering hand reaching out with his wings burning from entry to the atmosphere is the last thing that Michael wanted to see that day.

Yes, Eon came back in, and Michael awoke his senses and control as the insurgents were falling from the skies.

SFX: Thud

Michael quickly fell down on his knees shaking as he spotted his hands enveloped in dried blood, blackened thoroughly, perceiving that he had killed many of his brothers and sisters, and to that, lost in sanity, he cried and bellowed in agony.

His army, behind him, thinking that it was a cry for victory, were overcome with joy and roared God’s praises in the skies.

Michael wanted to be lost in sanity, in despair, but turning back to his other brothers and sisters, God caressed his broken heart with their smiles and tears of happiness.

Raguel, Michael’s right-hand man, the Angel of Justice, raised his scarlet sword, and shouted for victory.

The Heaven’s proclaimed the glory and power of God.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Heavens continuously celebrated, for the next few days, their victory, against the rebels, against the Great Accuser.

Although his brothers and sisters repeatedly thanked him for the triumph against Samael, Michael was still lost in his thoughts.

_Hadn’t I ignored Samael’s ridiculousness that time, the battle would have never even begun. Why did I…? What should have I done differently? Is there any way to go back…_

The youngest fledglings before the Rebellion has now higher respect to their Captain, but the older ones, feared him to their core, thinking will they be destroyed and killed as well if they disobey the Chief of Heaven, by the hands of their oldest brother, Michael?

**[Fledglings: Newly created angels]**

After the praises and worship, the angels called for a meeting, without the Archangels, they freely voiced their thoughts and fears.

Ariel, a black-haired, white-eyed Principality, the one who controls the waters, one of the youngest fledglings raised her hands in excitement. **“I am happy for everyone that no one was killed and hurt badly in the army, I am glad that we are still here to declare God’s glory.”**

Joel, a white-haired, red-eyed Power, the angel of Aesthetics, one of the older angels, glared right back at Ariel, causing the young angel to bow down and her smile to fade from her cute face. **“Shouldn’t we check on Samael down there and the others? They’re a prisoner of Hell, but given Samael’s cunning antics and power, he could still free himself and roam around those gates.”**

Racquel, a blonde-haired, green-eyed Seraphim, the angel of Fellowship, expressed softly, **“Shouldn’t we check on Michael instead? I heard he is still cooped up in his room every day before and afer praises and worship. I think we need to visit him to check.”**

Janriel, a green-haired, yellow-eyed Dominion, the angel of Leadership, enunciated with his threatened voice, **“What, no, he’s the Captain of the Host, there’s no need to check up on him.”**

The young fledglings clearly felt the atmosphere of fear and trembling as they look upon each other.

The Oracles/Principalities have a telepathic connection with each other, and while Ariel was listening, she conveyed what her ears can hear to the Archangel of the Principality, their leader, the Angel of Death, Azrael.

**_“Another secret meeting?”_** Azrael continued to be worried with the growing tense ambiance after the praise and worship.

**_“Yes, my lord, the older ones are simply afraid and treat Michael, the Captain, as a monster.”_** Ariel reported as the meeting continued with the blabbering of the older angels.

The Principalities are the youngest generation of the angels, as they were only assigned to their post in the wake of the death of the some of the rebels, hence, there are no older angels in the choir of Principalities.

Azrael continually reported these secret meetings to Jophiel, the Archangel of the Powers, the Angel of War. The Powers are the internal police or checks of Heaven’s militia. Unlike before the Rebellion, Jophiel, now diligently plans ahead if there will be another insurrection in the Heaven, while he hopes there will not be a second, he wanted to be prepared fully for the worst.

No one ever realized what happened to Michael that day, except for Samael and Raguel. Whilst Samael has a spiritual connection to Michael being his twin, Raguel’s story is different.

**“How’s he?”** Raguel curiously inquired to Raphael, the Archangel of the Virtues, the Angel of Healing, about Michael’s state-of-being.

Raphael sighed and hesitates talking to Raguel, but regardless, answered his query.

**“I already checked on him few times, still the same, he’d be happy temporarily at the worship temple, yet, when we’re all left to our own devices, he… he just stays inside his room, laying on the bed and thinking. I already asked him several questions about what he is thinking, but he is staying quiet, he has never been like this before.”**

Raphael, and the Archangels worried endlessly for Michael as he never went back to his former self before the Rebellion.

SFX: Tok, Tok, Tok

Raguel readied himself, and knocked on Michael’s room, wooden-door, with glimmering oak-finish, he turned on the knob and swung open the door.

**“Mike? Buddy?”** He slowly peeked from inside the room, though, Heaven’s floor glimmered and reflected the light from the throne at the centre of Heaven, Michael’s room appear to be shrouded in darkness. Windows were closed and the only time the glory of God shone brightly upon the room is when the door is opened.

Raguel’s eyes adjusted in the darkness and spotted Michael spread out in his bed, looking so exhausted with his blood-shot eyes and his icy-blue eyes felt even colder as he looked back at Raguel.

**“What are you- Why are you here?”** Michael lazily sat up on the bed.

Raguel shook his head in disbelief. He marched inside the room towards Michael’s bed and swiftly opened the windows and tied the curtains.

The blinding light outside hit both of their eyes, and the sudden illumination strained both of their corneas.

**“Damn! That hurts!”** While Raguel’s eyes hurts, he simply opened them, tearing up while crossing his arms.

Michael seemed to be listless and just closed his eyes in the sudden lustre.

**“What do you want? Just be here? Gloomy, and sad about what happened? Regretting everything?”** Raguel threw his arms and suddenly picked up Michael’s bed sheets and lifted it up.

**“Rag…”** Michael’s body twisted as Raguel pulled the bedsheet off.

**“Come on. Let’s visit Earth.”** Raguel forcefully tugged Michael’s arms and dragged him out of the room down to the gates of Heaven.

**“I can’t… I…”** Michael walked behind Raguel begrudgingly as he was dragging his weight off of the ground.

**“Please, okay, I can’t possibly carry you down, you have to fly with me.”** Raguel let go of Michael’s arms at the gates of Heaven, and motioned pointing down on Earth.

_Raguel and the others are always cheering me up…_

**“Fine. For you.”** Michael raised his eyebrows in contempt, he still doesn’t want to go, but since they’re already at the gates, he might as well.

He brought out his two whitest-snow-like fluffy wings on his back and glided down with Raguel to the atmosphere down to Earth.

**“Come on, see, flying down to Earth will elevate your emotions, feeling happy yet?”** Raguel smiled happily flying down to Earth.

_This is the first time that I have seen Michael get out of that room._

Michael grinned back in satisfaction.

_The winds that hit my face felt like a cold breeze that refreshes my soul._

**“Where are we going?”**

**“At the Garden.”**

SFX: Wap, wap, wap *Wings flapping

The two softly landed on the beautiful white-sand shore of the river of Euphrates. Extending from the north-western region to the south-eastern region of the Garden, its beauty is the waters that shine gleefully as they pass the two glimmering angels.

Michael, with the only whitest wings from the host of Heaven, and Raguel, with his scarlet wings reflected on the surface.

Michael stooped down and touched the surface of the water, his hands created a ripple opposite to the river’s flow and as his reflection started to distort, he quickly remembered his twin, Samael, down at the core of the Earth, at Hell.

He imagined his icy-blue eyes transformed into the reddish eyes that Samael has, and his white wings into a colourful one which Samael has.

Grief and Sadness began manifesting in Michael’s face as Raguel was praising God in the beauties of the Garden and the river.

**“Beautiful…”**

Instead of having the glimmer in his eyes just like Raguel might have expected, his expression quickly became warped with sadness, grief, and anger.

Raguel sighed in a slight disappointment.

**“Come on, it’s not that bad, I mean, we’re here, I’m here for you, everyone is here for you.”** Raguel tried to cheer him up in a wrong way – the guilt trip. He patted Michael’s shoulder and bent down to his eye level.

_Idiot me, is this what I call cheering up, I’m not good at this kind of thing, I hope Jophiel would come in and rescue me, it’s getting awkward._

**“Everyone sees me as a monster, and there’s no turning back.”** Michael turned his head towards Raguel and forced himself to smile.

Raguel can feel the dread in his eyes as Michael turned again to the river.

He swiftly sat down and dipped his feet in the water and splashed some to Michael.

**“So childish.”** Michael grinned as he splashed back some water to Raguel.

**“Mike, I… I can’t imagine what you are going through, you are the oldest angel, the firstborn, and Samael was the second one, we could never stand up to both of you, but you were able to save us from the wrath of Father.”** Raguel reached out his hands to the air, as if, trying to reach the stars that Samael has crafted.

**“Rag, I only regret not being able to save all of you.”** Michael slumped forward and watched his reflection again in the river’s surface.

**“I… I know that. We all know that.”** A gush of wind suddenly drove past the two as Raguel turns his eyes back to Michael.

**“Besides that, I lost the half of me, the Will Of God.”**

**“Come on…”** Raguel tapped his brother’s back. **“It’s not that bad, besides, you already have a new one at that.”**

That is something that Raguel should not have mentioned.

**‘What?! What did you say?”** Michael squinted his eyes in disbelief, he realized that Raguel has something to do why God gave him Eon, he quickly rose to his feet, and his gigantic figure started to show along with his awfully wrathful aura.

Raguel realized he shouldn’t have said that, something, only Michael, Samael, and Father only knew.

**“I…-”  
  
  
“I never mentioned Eon to anyone.”** Michael inched closer to Raguel as he pulled out his feet from the river and tries to stand up.

**“Father… He-“**

Michael violently clutched Raguel’s robe in his fist and with his strength, pulled Raguel and his heavy armour up from sitting down to a standing position.

**“Mike, wait, let me explain – “**

Whilst he is holding Raguel up with his left hand, his right hand started to glow, the talons that ran along with his armour hisses like a burning metal and smoke emanates from his fingertips.

**“I trusted you, but you will never fool me, again**.” _His rage, is this the new Will?_

**“Mike – wait.”** It’s too late, Michael carefully but swiftly laid his glowing right hand on the top of Raguel’s head to survey his memories from the past days.

Whilst he is scanning through his memories, foam-like liquid rushed out of Raguel’s mouth, his eyes rolled backwards and started seizing and Michael’s icy-blue eyes flashed white, even his pupils and iris.

He scrutinized every memory involving Gabriel and the throne of God and alas Michael did find what he was looking for.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days before the Great Rebellion….

**“Raguel, Jophiel, Father wanted to see you and talk to you about something.”**

**“Talk?”** Raguel scoffed.

**“Father never talks directly to an angel, aren’t you, the Thrones, the ones delivering His message?”** Jophiel laughed as well.

**“Yes, but this is something necessary for a discreet meeting**.” Gabriel shot with his eyes point blank to both the head/leader of the Powers and the Dominion.

Raguel and Jophiel looked at each other, bewildered and perplexed, they turn again to Gabriel, **“When?”**

**“Now! Up you go to the throne room.”** Gabriel turned on their backs and pushed the two towards the throne room direction.

**“Oh! Sure! Of course!”** Both scurried away from the soldier’s quarters and flew up to the throne room in the centre of Heaven.

The two knelt before the throne as the Cherubs stood in guard. As the Light (God) spoke, the two kept their eyes pointed at the shining floor, as angels do not have the capacity to contain the Light on the throne with their eyes.

**“Jophiel, report to me what has been going on with Samael.”** The grumbling deep voice rattled the Angel of War.

**“Ye-Yes, Father. It seemed that Samael has been recruiting angels with the same ideology about freedom and liberty from your commands; they wanted to be free to do whatever they wish to do without your will, without your approval. Some of the young fledglings have reported to me since they do not share the same belief.”** Jophiel tries to avoid rumbling.

**“The young-ins, hmmmmmm… What are your countermeasures for a rebellion if Samael was successful in recruiting many?”**

**“Father, I don’t understand, but, in case a war broke out, we would need a place to contain the rebels – a prison far from home, far from here, far from Heaven.”** Jophiel added.

**“Raguel, what are your thoughts?”**

**“I humbly speak only because you asked me, Father.”**

**“Then, speak your mind.”**

**“If Samael were to successfully rebel and persuade many of our brothers, Michael would not stand a chance. “**

**“What do you mean?”**

**“He is as merciful as you, Father, and knowing how close Samael and Michael are, I would not dare to think that Michael would be his herald in this rebellion, but there is a chance that Michael would not go against his twin.”**

**“I know my son, Raguel, Michael would not do such a thing, however, I understand what you are saying about being merciful.”** God remembered the times that He created the Earth and one of His missions where he sent Michael and Samael were to check on the animals’ behaviours and habits.

Michael tried to end conflict on each animal kingdom as he hated violence, and intrinsically loved peace and quiet.

**“Then what would you suggest, Raguel?”**

**“I… I would suggest the Creation of another angel.”**

**“Another?”**

**“Yes, another that you can call your Will, Father. Something that Michael cannot defy with his body and with his power.”**

**“Another Will. A title fit for an angel that is me inside Michael. Good. What about the Powers? What will be your contribution for the defence of Heaven?”**

**“Father, I will organize the Powers and identify each individual who are not persuaded by Samael to get ready in case anything happens.”**

**“So be it. Death is imminent, be fully prepared, make sure that no one dies, especially, the ones who are faithful to the Host of Heaven.”**

**“Yes, Father. Heavens declare Your glory for ever and ever.”**

The two bowed once more, and rose to their feet to descend to the gate of the throne room.

  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
He quickly let go of Raguel’s head and released his robe.

SFX: Thud, thud

Unconscious and like a lifeless body, Raguel seized on the ground, Michael abruptly grasped that Raguel was the mastermind of everything.

_Eon was created because they knew I wouldn’t be able to fight Samael , too… too merciful? Eon massacred, no, I killed with…with these hands…_

Michael’s perception continued to go wild and his eyes still see the darkened dried blood of his brethren on the hands that were supposed to protect them and teach them.

**“No… NO!”** He started to hallucinate that his fallen brethren is reflecting in the river, he tried to reach them out, but the hallucination just vanished as he touched the water, desperate to pull out his brothers and sisters, especially, the ones who were killed, trying to wash his blood-stained hands.

**“These will be forever a-blood-stained hands**.”

Michael pulled himself together, and scooched beside the shore, folded his legs and wrapped his arms around his legs and looked at Raguel repeatedly, his eyes filled with disgust and annoyance.

He stayed with the unconscious angel until dark and as the sun sets on the river, the reddish glow of the skies gave Michael a more depressing mood.

As Earth was enveloped in darkness on the other side, the moon shone brightly and reflected its light on the river.

_He’s still out, I guess I overdid myself, serves him right for what he did to me._

As he was playing with the cold water, he saw a reflection from behind him, a long, slithering snake, standing tall behind his back.

He turned around in awe and tried to converse with the creature. Though the snake has no vocal chords like a human does, they do think and one of the powers of Michael is listening to the thoughts of animals, plants, and humans, or living things.

**“What are you doing here, buddy?”** He moved his head on the same direction as the snake’s head is going.

**“Michael? Is… Is that you?”** _The snake… knows me?_

**“Who… who are you? How do you know me?”** _There are only two angels that I know that can change their appearance., Reniel, the Angel of Disguise, and Samael, the Angel of Manipulation, the Will Of God._

**“It’s me… Sam- Samael.”** Hearing that name caused Michael’s spirits to be lifted up, his countenance improved a little bit and you could see the glimmer in his eyes return.

He hugged the snake tightly knowing that it is Samael.

**“Wait, wait, don’t kill the snake… I’m not, this is not my body.”** The snake struggled between life and death as Michael hugged it tightly.

**“What? But how?”** Michael suddenly let go.

**“I… I tried meditating and somehow my spirit ended up leaving my spiritual or physical body in hell. I tried to find a physical body here on Earth, and the animals are the only living that I can possess freely, since they have no souls.”**

**“Spirit Projection? Then, Father would already know that you are here on Earth.”**

**“What do you mean? How?”**

**“Living things have the spirit of God, that snake has as well.”**

**“How can you tell?”**

**“My eyes.”**

**“Oh, I forgot, the eyes of Oracle.”**

**“How… how are you and the others… down there?”** Michael slouched back and curiously asked about the well-being of his fallen brethren.

**“I, for one, they’ve been too complainy about things. You know, if I didn’t surrender, we’d all be de---“** Before he could utter the complete word, dead, he took a glimpse at Michael’s face, against the light of the moon, his eyes sunken deep in despair and his tears sparkle in the dark of the night.

**“I… I am just glad that you were still alive, you… you and the others.”** Michael forced a smile as tears fell down his face.

**“Michael…”** Though Samael’s situation is pretty pathetic, he only felt pity for his twin in front him tearing up.

**‘Sam, I… I didn’t know what happened. I was just playing swords with you, then… then.”** Michael looked away in disdain.

**“Michael, I felt that you were overtaken by some force, an oracle from Father, what happened?”**

Michael, then proceeded to tell Samael, everything from what he uncovered with Raguel’s memories.

**“Ahhhh… that’s why he’s lying unconscious gurgling next to you. Serves him right.”** The snake spit right at Raguel’s face.

**“Actually… it was both of you.”** Michael’s expression turned from disdain to sorrow. The amount of sheer pressure from God and the host of Heaven to finish the war was a decisive blow to his merciful side. 

**“Mike?”**

**“Why, Sam? If you hadn’t started the insurrection, then… then…”**

**“I had to – I know you already realized what I am talking about, especially now that, _that_ Eon is now the new Will controlling you.”**

**“Do you think that I am that oblivious?”**

**“Oblivious?”**

**“Don’t you think that I already know or feel what you were saying to me, given that I am the first born?”** Michael’s eyes were full of pity and grief altogether.

That kind of irritated Samael a little bit. To see someone feel pity for him.

**“Then, why? Why didn’t you raise arms with me?”** His arrogance is showing even if the snake does not have noticeable features of emotion, the slithering of its body and pointing of his nose, Samael’s frustration is crystal clear on the snake’s behaviour.

**“Because I know what will happen if I do.”**

**“What do you mean?”**

**“I was the firstborn. I saw how Father created you and the other brethren, seeing that, observing His powers of Creation, knowing the power of His words, I fathomed how He easily created us; He can easily destroy us as well.”** From pity, it quickly transcended to anxiety.

**“Then… “**

**“Yes, you can say that I didn’t have what it takes, or I didn’t have the guts to go against Father, but praising Him, worshipping Him, maintaining this universe, isn’t that bad for me. I get to do what I want granted that it is the will of Father, and granted that I have permission to do so.”**

Michael reached out his arms to Samael.

**“We already had freedom and free will.”**

**“Humph.”** The snake looked away as to snarl at Michael.

**“This isn’t freedom, this isn’t free will. But, I guess being thrown out has given me both of that.”**

_Is this the freedom you want? Possessing a snake’s body?_

  
  
**“What do you mean?”**

_He wouldn’t tell me anything, he’s too arrogant to tell me his secrets, especially now that he knows what I am thinking._

**“Nothing. By the way, we changed our names, I guess, being associated with someone who has thrown you out already is a big insult, from now on, I am Lucifer, the light-bringer. The others as well changed their names.”**

**“Hahahhahahhahahha… light-bringer, hahhaha… I guess that’s more fitting.”**

**“Fitting? Of course, I – “** _I liberated everyone from darkness, I brought freedom and light, and -_

**“Even in Hell, you still associate yourself with Father.”**

**“What?”** _Ridiculous._

**“Father is the light, you may have changed your name, but you will always be Sam for me.”**

**“Fine, just for you, I will allow it.”** _This brother of mine, I’m sure… I’m sure I’ll bring you to my side one day._

**“Go back down, Father will be mad if the snake dies from your spirit.”**

**“Be at peace.”**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**“Be at-”**


	3. WHEN ANSWERS AREN'T ENOUGH

**“Peace? How can I feel peace? Where are Michael and Raguel?”** Raphael opened the doors to the soldier’s quarter, he followed on to the room of Raguel, no sign of him. Then he opened the door of Michael’s room near the throne room, no sign of life.

Gabriel came straight from the throne room to Raphael sitting at Michael’s bed.

**[SFX: Tok, tok, tok *Knocking on door]**

**“Raph, you there?”**

**“Yeah, come in.”**

Gabriel pried open the wooden door and spotted Raphael sitting at Michael’s bed.

**“What is it?”**

**“Michael and Samael…”**

**“What?”** Raphael jumped in fear instinctively. _If those two come together against Heaven, there’s no stopping them._

**“You need to go down on Earth.”**

**“Earth? They’re there? Am I the vanguard?”** Sweat started to drop heavily from his face.

**“Vanguard? What? No.”** Gabriel got confused as well.

**“Then why Earth? I thought Father threw out the rebels down on the centre of Earth, Hell?”**

**“Yes, but this is a different matter.”**

**“Then, why did you mention Michael and Samael?”**

**“I think… I think Raguel’s in danger.”**

**“You think?”**

**“I have this heavy feeling in my chest. Raguel and Michael seem to be missing in the Silver City.”**

**“You got that right, wait, who told you?”** Raphael grew curious. Gabriel is the Throne, a messenger, but definitely not all-knowing.

**“Jophiel told me you were looking for them, so I instructed all Powers to drop everything and look for the two inside the Silver City.”**

**“And Jophiel confirmed that they’re not here.”**

**“Yes.”** _That was anticlimactic, Gab._

**“Then, I need to hurry and go down on Earth.”**

**“Go, please.”**

Raphael brought out his yellow-greenish angelic wings and dashed down to Earth’s atmosphere.

As he landed down to dry land, he sweetly talked to the plants living in the garden, connected on the ground. The roots have the ability to locate and sense other moving living creature, or perhaps a shining one, an angel.

**“Roses, one of my beautiful creation, can you try and talk with the others as I fly high and try to locate my brothers?”**

**_“Yes, my creator.”_ **

Compared to Raphael’s telepathic powers to plants, Michael’s is more extensive as he can communicate with all living things – moving or unmoving.

SFX: Wap, wap, wap *Wings flapping

Raphael ascended to a certain height, but still cannot locate his brothers.

_Where are they? I can’t see them anywhere._

**_“My liege, our creator has arrived asking for you.”_ **

****

****

**[Liege: Master, lord]**

A vine stuck at the side of the river caught Michael’s attention.

**“Inform him that we are here at the River of Euphrates.”**

**_“Yes, my liege.”_ **

_Raguel is still out and unconscious, Raphael can help with the seizures, I really don’t want to heal him nor go near him, especially now._

**_“Archangel Raphael, the liege is at the bank of the Euphrates river, with the Archangel Raguel.”_ **

**“Bank of the river? Thank you, Rose.”**

**_“I’m happy to be of service.”_ **

SFX: Wap, wap, wap *Wings flapping

Raphael quickly headed to the North of the Garden, surveying the river stretch, and spotting two glistening beings at the right side near to where he is flying over.

He softly landed near Michael and tucked away his wings.

**“What happened? Why is Raguel seizing?”** _Michael’s not answering. What happened? This only happens when Michael is… is… searching for memories._ _“Raguel maybe in danger”, that’s – that’s what Gabriel said._

**“Heal him, then carry him back home.”** Michael’s cold attitude resulted in an awkward situation between the two. The heavy ambiance made it impossible for Raphael to retort from that order.

**“That’s the plan, heal him. Why haven’t you?”** Raphael placed his hands on Raguel’s head and began on healing him.

**“I don’t wanna go near him right now. I’m…”** Then Michael turned his back on the two.

**“Mike, you can tell me anything. Please, just let me know how I can help you.”** _This seem to be intentional, I’m pouring out my energy, yet… I need to strengthen the dose of healing._

**“No one can. What’s done is done.”** Michael rose on his feet and deeply sighed, then turned to the moon.

**“Mike, that’s not true, okay, we can help each other. I can always heal you, if there’s a wound that you’re not showing me.”** _This is taking all my energy!_

**“There’s a wound in my heart that even you cannot heal, Raph.”**

He then turned to Raphael, like tears wanting to flow on his cheeks, he timidly smile in frustration and hesitation. _  
  
  
I actually felt really crappy and pity for him._

**“Mike, you know we’re all here for you-“**

As Raphael tried to console Michael, a shadow moved quickly past affront of Raphael and punched Michael so hard in the face, he flew several hundred feet across the river.

SFX: CRASH! *Michael’s body hit the ground, terraforming the Euphrates river into two.

**“You, Raguel!”** _That’s why it was taking me all my energy to heal this guy, he sucked my energy right out._

**“I… I thought I was gonna die.”** Raguel gasped for air while holding his fist up, it smokes in the mach-speed that hit Michael’s face.

**“What was that? Why did you punch Michael? He told me to heal you, you know.”**

**“Raph? Why are you here?”** Raguel was at a lost as he thought he was fighting for his life.

**“Why did you punch Michael?”**

**“He… he was going through my memories, without my permission!”** Raguel exclaimed in fear, his hands trembling visibly.

SFX: Phuh*

Michael spew blood from his mouth. 

**“That… was kind of painful. Maybe, it was your way of waking me up, or something, Raguel.”**

**“Raph, get away. NOW!”**

Raphael, dumbfounded by what is happening between the two, tried to fly away as soon as he can, he was just able to barely jumped out of the force field that Michael created as he flew mach-speed back to Raguel and punched his gut – one-punch man style - to the other opposite end of the river.

SFX: UGH* Raguel coughed blood out of his mouth.

**“Aaaaah, damn, you’re both crazy! What’s happening?”** _These two buffoons managed to change the Earth’s crust in two single hits. What power!_

The plants located near the banks were harmed in the wake of the fighting of the two brothers, and Raphael as at lost for words. His beautiful creations, the fruits, the trees in the garden were getting destroyed by two rambunctious immature powerful creatures.

**“STOOOOOOOOP!”** He walked right in the middle with his hands stretched out.

Michael and Raguel’s faces stopped right at the Raph’s palm as they were about to punch each other again.

Raphael quickly squinted his eyes thinking that he will be caught up in the fight, but thankfully, he was able to stop the two before more destruction ensues.

**“Look! Please, stop fighting, make-up, if there’s something you disagree with each other, please don’t talk with your fists. My plants… they’re getting destroyed.”**

Raphael’s gentle nature transformed quickly to an agitated one as he mediated between the two.

**“I… I’m sorry if I caused you trouble, Michael.”** Raguel held out his hand for a shake.

**“No need. The past is already done. There’s no going back.”** He slapped Raguel’s hands and didn’t go for the shake and walked away from the two.

**“Until when will you wallow in despair, huh? Until when will we expect to see the old Michael back?”** Raguel roared in guilt and shame.

**“I told you, there’s no going back.”** Michael simply replied.

**“Rag… what… what happened.”** He tried to heal his wounds from that punch.

**“Don’t… this is… my reminder.”**

**“But… your face.”**

Raguel’s face became scarred with a slit alongside his left cheekbone connecting to his chin across his mouth.

**“As Raphael and Raguel went home, stories spread how Michael beat up his younger brother in a frenzy, again, and now, everyone treats him, with the young fledglings, a monster, they’re now afraid of him more than ever and avoids him at all costs, making Michael lonelier than he ever was before.”**

**“Then… then, Arthur what happened to Michael then?”** Johnny’s teary eyes became more and more apparent as Arthur disclosed to him about the story of Michael and the story of God, the Creation of Heaven, and Earth, and the angels.

On a cold, cozy night of the late winter season on January 2002, two four year old children lay to rest and sleep on their king-sized bed in a four story mansion. All alone in the room, with only the butler and the guard dogs in the mansion, they lay awake as the incarnation of Michael, the Archangel, Arthur, tried to read the Bible to his other twin, Johnny.

The two chubby, brown–haired and brown-eyed Caucasian babies tried to sleep but the sleepy fairy just would not let them be. Arthur jumped out of the bed, and pulled out an ancient or antique book from the drawers across the room that said on the cover, “The Holy Bible”.

Johnny’s eyes glimmered in excitement whenever Arthur is talking about angels. Arthur remembers the time when he was Michael and teaching the young fledglings’ swordsmanship and flying using their angel wings.

He always reminisces the times when he taught Samael everything he knew from God.

Then, as Eon entered the scene, everyone changed their behaviour towards Michael, they feared him the most. Michael has not told anyone of Eon yet, only God, Samael, and Raguel knows.

_Will you look at me the same like I am a monster once you know who I am, brother, Johnny? Are you like all of them?_

He certainly hoped not to have the same case whilst living with the humans, but he is starting to think he has been too lax with his intelligence. The humans say that Arthur and Johnny’s intelligence quotient are not normal for four year old babies.

**“Then, then, what happened? What happened?”** Johnny continued to bug him with teary, sleepy eyes.

**“Then Gabriel told the Seraphs, the Powers, the Dominion, the Virtues, the Archangels, and the Guardians to go down the Earth, to be incarnated and to live with humans.”** He smiled as he quickly tried to end the story.

**“What? But I wanted to know more about Michael…”** _He’s a bit whiney now._

**“Michael said, you need to sleep first, we’ll continue the story tomorrow, okay?”**

**“Okay…”**

As soon as he laid his head on the fluffy pillow, the child quickly dosed away in Dream Land.

_This child, in my six thousand years of visiting Earth, there is not one human interested in the angel history, save this one human._

_His curiosity keeps me level-headed, trying not to make the same mistakes I had on Heaven._

_I was always envious of the family settings that the human can establish here on Earth, I hope I can establish something similar, but I guess having a father and mother is a far stretch for me and my twin here, but I guess, having him and Matthew, is already the greatest gift that you have given me, Father._

_Thank you._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came peacefully as the two awoke to the smell of bacon across the bedroom to the dining room.

The cold winds kept the two kids snuggled in between the warm fluffy thick soft sheets in their king-sized bed.

**“Good morning, sleepy heads!”** Matthew brought the breakfast platter to the bedroom along with a small table in which the kids can explore eating.

**“G’morning, Matt!”** Johnny seems to have a good night sleep and a good morning spirit.

**“Good morning, Matthew.”** A little smile came from Arthur from revealing his backstory to Johnny just a few hours ago.

**“You seem to be in a good mood.”** Matthew giggled casually with Johnny teasing Arthur.

**“I.. I am, thank you for the food and refreshments.”** Arthur has set-up the other breakfast table from the dining room in front of them in the bed.

With their father, visiting the household only twice a year, and their mother always out on some errand, the two became closely acquainted with the mansion’s head butler.

**“You want me to eat here with you?”** Matthew grinned and smiled realizing Arthur’s kindness.

**“Of course!”** Arthur smiled back.

The three proceeded to chomp off food like there’s no tomorrow. They pretend to be childish, especially when there’s no one around. Matthew liked that, their family has been the household butler for many generations, growing up, he had no proper childhood memories, he only remembered serving tea, cooking breakfast, everything that a butler needs to learn that’s what he was doing for his childhood and up to young adult hood and now with the death of his father last year, he inherited the title of head butler in the household at twenty-five years of age.

**“I have an errand to do later, so you’ll have to behave quietly here in the mansion, okay?”**

**“Okay!”** The two enthusiastically answered Matthew.

Matthew and the household did not expect their visitors that morning.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"A MONSTER!!!"**

A white mist tightly gripped the cheeks of one of the prowlers in the mansion, lifting the unknown man into the air and effectively restraining the person’s movements, suspended surrounded by a phantom.

  
  


In front of the mist are the two boys. Arthur and Johnny, curiously peeking behind him, tugging his shirt, visibly trembling in fear, the two faced the intruders on such bravado.

  
  


**"Is... Is he one of the bad guys?"** Johnny's puppy eyes could never fail to amuse Arthur.

  
  


**"He has a gun, no one in the house has. He's a bad guy."** Arthur got a look on his face, _What do you think?_

  
  


**"Where's Mommy? Daddy? Matthew?"** Johnny heaved Arthur's shirt down in frustration.

  
  


**"They're not here yet. We'll have to make do of what we have."** Arthur tried to calm his brother down by holding his hands.

**"Don't we need to call the police?"** Johnny pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. 

**"Call Matthew instead."**

**"Okay..."** He dialed Matthew's number and recited it. **"Three-one-zero-two-two-eight-seven-nine-six-eight. Done!"**

**SFX: [ BANG! BANG! BANG! ]**  
  


Echo filled the hallways as the leader of the kidnappers shot the two kids with a silver magnum pistol.

  
The white mist appeared to raise its hand and easily stops the bullet and seems to slow down time.

  
  


The call went through as soon as the guns fired off, as soon as Matthew heard the gunshots, he frantically called a cab to drive to the Police Department and carry off policemen to their residence in _the_ Greenhills, Los Angeles, California. 

  
  


**SFX: [ CLINK! Clink! Clink! ]**

  
  


The bullets clicking sounds terrified the invaders more as they cannot figure out if there is an invisible wall in the hallway protecting the kids.

  
  


A wailing siren even agitated the unsuccessful kidnappers as they try to mercilessly pour a hail of bullets directly to the room where the children are.

  
  


**"I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS! EFF THIS! I'M OUT!"** Horrified and crazed, one of the henchmen ran out the back door of the mansion straight to the White Wolves' Forest located at the rear of the Smith Residence.

  
  


Like a crazy person, all over again, the intruders tried and tried again until the wails of the siren grew even louder.

  
  


**"What... what are you?"** Shaking in fear in the corner of the hallway, the group of trespassers realized the error of their ways as Arthur and Johnny are unfazed in the sea of gunpowder residue and bullets all over the floor.

  
  


The police cars were directly outside the mansion now, there's no escape, and they realized it.

  
  


**"You are surrounded! Surrender now!"** One of the superintendents grabbed a megaphone as he stepped out his vehicle just outside the wooden door of the mansion.

  
  


**SFX: [ CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! ]**

  
  


**"Interesting, these humans doesn't seem to know who we are, brother."** Arthur grinned creepily and clapped slowly as he stood with Johnny in the hallway.

  
  


The white mist tossed the one it gripped earlier to the rest of the henchmen, unspeaking, unmoving, breathing, but still and looks like lifeless.

  
  


The mist suddenly became more aggressive, its aura is leaving a heavy pressure on the adults.

  
  


Then...

From a mocking baby's voice, a hoarse, rattled, deep voice came out from the baby's lips.

**"I am MICHAEL, the Power Of God, Captain of the Host of Heaven. I am named "Prince of the Seraphs", and the highest Archangel order."**

  
  


Along with this line, the white phantom materialized before their eyes, a blonde haired man, icy-blue eyes, a resemblance to the race of Israelites, face filled with freckles, wearing a knight's armour, golden, with a covenant white garment, but the most notable feature that the white mist has illuminated is its shining white wings.

  
  


**"A- An- Angel... Please... please... don't kill us."** The men pathetically pleaded for their lives, what they saw that day haunted them until this present day.

  
  


The angels, demons, God, divinity, their eyes were opened and fear began to rush through their bodies.

  
  


**SFX: [ CRASH ]**

  
  


The police forcefully barged into the front wooden doors of the mansion with the intent to capture the intruders and safely secure the two kids.

  
  


As the illumination dematerialized and Arthur turned around from the hallway to their bedroom, he saw Matthew unmoving, shocked by the image that he just saw, his chest hurt, he just gulped in the saliva building up in his mouth.

  
  


Johnny slowly approached the dumb-stricken man and softly held his hand.

**"You... you okay?"**

**"I... I..."** Before he could even form a sentence, Johnny grabbed his hands and tried to drag him in the bedroom.

**"Let's hide."** Matthew turned his wide eyes from Arthur to Johnny.

  
  


Johnny tried to calm the surprised man.

Matthew followed along the bedroom and so did Arthur.

Matthew set back his eyes to Arthur, he was not alarmed, but he feels the chills running down his whole body.

  
  


**"Art... Arthur...?"**

He checked if the baby is still there. He just heard the baby's gentle voice turned into a deep adult one.

  
  


**"Yes?"**

He is a bit relieved - the deep, hoarse voice was not the one that came out.

**"I can hear your thoughts; do you think that that was just an imagination?"**

His eyes turned back from relieved to shocked again.

  
  


He knew that the twins were a genius, with an unpublished record of 463 IQ for Johnny, and an immeasurable amount of IQ of Arthur with just a young age of four, both children can predict what will happen or what may happen based on deductive reasoning alone.

  
  


**"That's not... and how do you...?"**

**"You seem to misunderstand me. I can read your mind."**

**"So... you're really..."**

**"So, what if I am, what are you going to do?"**

**"Then... I... thank you... for saving us, for saving me."**

**"A wise choice - and you're welcome."**

  
  


As Arthur bowed down, the police stormed the hallway to find a sea of bullets and the intruders in the corner trembling visibly in terror.

  
  


One by one, the police escorted the criminals out of the mansion, tried their best to restrain the insanity and inanity in each one of the demented men.

  
  


**"God is upon us! Please save us! Save us!"**

The window on the police car slowly went up and the man inside desperately tried to escape and had his face stuck between the door and the window closing.

  
  


**"Thank you, Officer Jones."**

Matthew tightly gripped the hands of police officer one Jamison Jones as he pulls out his notepad to recollect what happened in the mansion.

  
  


**"We're just doing our job, I'm glad that the children are safe."**

He pointed out the two kids hiding behind Matthew with his pen.

  
  


**"Kids...?"**

Matthew maybe their butler, but he also served and fulfilled the role of a father to the twins, he taught the two, right manners, good conduct, and home schooling of academics and scholastics.

  
  


Johnny visually hesitated to get out of his comfort zone to face the police officer.  
  


Arthur then quickly grabbed Johnny's hands and stepped out of Matthew's shadows and bowed down, Korean style.  
  


**"Thank you for your service, officer, thank you for saving us."**

The tone maybe like a robot but the officer didn't expect that much from a kid.  
  


**"Art?"**

Matthew reprimanded the two kids for the hollow gratefulness.

  
  


**"Yes?"**

A sharp-eyed kid darted quickly eye to eye with the adult, as if, looking down on him, being arrogant and imposing.  
  


Matthew just remembered what he had witnessed in the hallway, it's still fresh, and unbelievable, not bound by reality and he still thinks it was fantasy. His hands visually showed tremor in his wake.

  
  


**"Play around the attic, do not be a burden to the police who will check the mansion."**

  
  


Matthew replied in kindness in the midst of arrogance. Arthur reflected quickly and looked down in submission.  
  


**"Thank you."**

Arthur and Johnny then quickly ran up the stairs at the end of the hallway to the attic.  
  


**"Attic?"**

_That's certainly an interesting place to play._ The officer asked in curiosity.  
  


**"Oh? Their toys are in there, and it would be best to get them out of your way as we try to figure out what happened here."**

Matthew slowly puts both of his hands at his back, quickly gripping the right shaking wrist with his left hand and smiling in front of the officer.  
  


**"Okay."**

The officer didn't dare to press any questions to the man, he's visually shaking in trauma. This may be one of the times he almost lost his children.

  
  


Another officer slowly approached the shaking man with a need to an immediate answer.

  
  


**"Mister...?"**

**"Pierce, but you can just call me Matthew."**

**"Uh, yes, Mister Matthew."**

**"Ahhh... you must be new here."**

**"Oh! Yes, I am."**

**"Almost all of the officers here are a frequent visitor of our house due to several attempts of kidnapping and assassination."**

**"Oh... interesting, uh, if that is the case, I noticed the several cameras outside the home, do you also have ones inside?"**

  
  


The new police officer pointed out the corner of the wooden doors that they had just broken down.

  
  


**"Oh! No, we don't have those insides, their father is a government official, hence, any recording device is prohibited inside the property."**

**"Oh! That's quite unfortunate, but may I ask if you can lead me to the monitoring room for the cameras outside?"**

**"Sure. It's right next to the stairs there."**

  
  


_There are cameras inside the home, the monitors are in a different hidden room, I cannot exactly give those tapes to you due to what happened here._

  
  


_I'll make sure to review them later and destroy them thoroughly._

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"A MONSTER!!!"**

**SFX: [ SLAP! ]**

  
  


An unexpected slap came across Matthew's face as he showed the tape to his employer, the mother of the household, Mrs. Emily Davidson-Smith.

  
  


**"Why have you kept this from me?"**

As much as the pain that Matthew felt in his rose-red cheeks with that awful sudden slap, his heart and chest constricted even more when he heard Emily’s words upon reviewing the tape.

  
  


**"They were safe, I didn't think to..."**

**"You didn't think?"**  
  


As if he was waiting for another slap, he forcefully closed his eyes to get ready for the impact, but he was shocked to what he opened his eyes to.  
  


**“I certainly didn't get pregnant with a triplet twins, he's not... he's not human... he's... why are tears flowing down out of my eyes for this monster?”** **  
  
**

Emily was certainly puzzled. On her five years in the Smith household, she only encountered violence and further grief with attempts in assassinations and kidnappings.

  
  


The only reason those people were not successful in killing or kidnapping them is because of Arthur, or rather, Michael, the power inside of him.

  
  


**"Mrs. Smith... I am so sorry."**

She fell on her knees and silently cried her tears out.

  
  


_Why did I marry Edward? Why? I knew this was a mistake, apart from that, one of my children is not a human._

  
  


Her knees might have given out. Matthew offered to take her to her bedroom, but she declined.

  
  


**"I... I'm sorry, Matthew, I hurt you."**

**"No ma'am, it's my fault for being incompetent."**

**"Even so, we must not hurt anyone for whatever reason. I am so sorry, I hope you can take my apology."**

**"Yes, ma'am, I accept it."**

**"Did... did you already destroy the other copies, the backups in our cloud and others?"**

**"Yes, ma'am."**

**'Then, burn this one as well. Thank you for showing it to me."**

  
  


Matthew pulled out the Compact Disk from the computer, and went out down the hall to burn the tapes.  
  


After an hour and a half of almost laying down, crying on the floor, Emily carelessly wipes the tears in her eyes along with the make-up she had on, it's like she had cried black tears running down with her eye-liner.

  
  


She slowly walked to the door of the room of the kids.

  
  


_I... I already gave Brandon, one of the triplets, to the New York City Orphanage at the East Coast. I will need to leave Johnny to Arthur once I..._  
  


Emily originally had been to the hospital before she gave birth, the ultrasound result was for twins - both male, Edward and Emily were overjoyed due to the news, that's March 1997, however, due to the nature of work of Edward, he was not always in the home, that's why when Emily gave birth, Matthew was the one who supported her in those hard times.  
  


She gave birth in the night of the Julian 97 Meteor Shower, July 7, 1997, with a triplets, the two got her lovely brown eyes, while the other one has an icy-blue eyes.  
  


She always felt distant to the one with the icy-blue eyes. It's as if she doesn't feel any maternal instinct when it comes to taking care of the eldest one.  
  


_It's not one of my children._  
  


A year after their birth, she instructed Matthew to give the youngest out to the East Coast, to the New York City Orphanage. And on the second year going forwards, Arthur and Johnny are the ones remaining on the household.  
  


Johnny felt Emily's presence in the corner of the room as the two twins are playing around the room.  
  


**"Mom!"**

**"Johnny..."**  
  


She folded her knees and bent down and reached out her arms for a hug as Johnny ran across the room to meet his beloved mother.  
  


Arthur froze at the end of the corner of the room, slowly, unmoving, he tried to hide, but unsuccessfully does so.  
  


**"Art! Mom's here!"**

Johnny happily waved his arms as he's done hugging his mother.  
  


_This fool._ Arthur scoffed.  
  


**"Mom, Art and I were waiting all night for you."** He turned his face again to his mother as he smiled in excitement.  
  


**"Good morning, Mother."** Arthur slowly bowed in head in reverence.  
  


**"Why? Haven't you slept last night, my sweet Johnny?"**

She tried to brush away Arthur's presence by just talking to Johnny.  
  


_That's right, Arthur... he's... he's not my child, I do not need to raise him. It's just Johnny and Brandon, and me. I'll make sure to come back for Johnny when I can._  
  


She wasn't aware that Arthur can hear minds, the angel was already aware that this so-called "Mother" does not treat him like a child, but a monster, an invisible monster that has the same face of her children.  
  


**"Go get some lunch, mmkay?"** She kissed Johnny's forehead and told her good byes as she hurried off to her work as a nurse in a hospital downtown.

**"Arthur, do you know why Mom always dismisses you?"**

**"She treats me like a monster."**

Matthew overheard the kid, _who wouldn't? I mean, you are an angel in a body of a child._

**"Why would she? I mean, you always save me and Matthew from those kidnappers, from those trespassers."**

**"I think it's because of that, hence, she tries to get rid of my presence."**

Johnny pouted as he turned to Matthew. 

**"Arthur is our guardian angel, right?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"Everyone sees me as a monster, even my brethren in heaven."**

**"What, why?"**

**"It’s because of my power. Do you see me as one?"**  
  
  


Arthur already assumed his answer and bowed his head down in disdain. 

**"No..."**

**"What?"** Matt's answer surprised Arthur, he lifted up his head overjoyed.

**"I see you as you. You're not a monster, you're Arthur, or Michael, the angel who saved us."** Matthew's smile, as he bent down to Arthur and tapped his head, got engraved in Michael's heart. 

_Is this what they call in humans, compassion?_

**"Great! That's what I have been saying, Art, YOU ARE YOU! You're not a monster! Okay?"** Along with Johnny's reassurance, a warm hug revived something in the heart of Michael - Emotions, fluttering ones at that. 

_Thank you-_


	4. Newfound Friend

**  
“Father, what do you mean? Then, will he go unpunished, is that it?”** Raguel continuously protested in the throne room, with the twenty-four Throne Elders situated at the right hand of the Almighty as if working as a jury in this trial.

_Even if he is the Captain, he should be held responsible in taking such rash action, especially against me, the Angel of Justice._

The throne radiated the light across everything in the Silver City. Though the angels cannot fathom with their eyes the grand illumination, the warmth of the light reaches their hearts.

**“MICHAEL… WHAT YOU DID…”**

**“Was taking matters in mine own hands, Father. The Great Rebellion had been one that we did not see and expected, hence, I grew more careful this time for any secrets, any propagandas, or insurrection that may be a fruit of secret meetings.”** His piercing gaze went beyond and the old fledglings knew immediately what he was talking about.

Through the power of “Oracle”, the Principalities and the young fledglings were able to telepathically report to Azrael, Jophiel, and Michael the secret meetings that the older fledglings always do.

**[Fledgling: newly created angels]**

With these profound and subtle keywords, the Captain instilled more fear to the older ones. Visibly trembling, they looked at each other in fear.  
  


Accused of going through Raguel’s memories forcibly, Michael faced his second-in-command and his assigned captains of the smaller companies of the army.

_Is this all for naught? What am I even here for?_

**“Michael did the right thing.”** Jophiel defended Michael in the midst of the barrage of accusations.

As everyone got involved vocally, Michael stayed eerily silent the whole discussion.

He remembered the battle just a while ago, whereas the angels who were his right hand, the commanders of the battalions, the companies, now opposing him due to their irrational fear.

_They have kept a secret from me, Father, Jophiel, and Raguel, and now, they’re imposing the guilt on me, I’m losing my mind, and this is what I get from the family that I defended, ridiculous._

He bit his lip in frustration, bowed his head more, hoping that no one would see his teary eyes. Managing what is left of his demeanour, he tried to regain his calm composure. 

_I have gotten a bit of control now, in regards with Eon, he comes out when I feel emotion, following the events of Samael’s Rebellion, he only came out once and for a short period of time._

Michael does not yet realize the dread to following in feeling numb, the accolade to depression and apathetic spirit is stopping your emotions, hiding them, and pushing them back inwards.

The emotions that he easily can feel were frustration, sadness, and wrath. He wanted to avoid those feelings as hard as he can, so he shoved them back down and like a bottle. 

_All these bickering inside the throne room is making me more irritated, come on, Michael, calm down, breathe in, breathe out._

**“MICHAEL!”** God’s deep and grumbling voice startled the accused. His tears, unseen to the others, fell out as he shook surprised.

**“Yes, my Lord?”** Michael thought of nothing but his punishment. _What will Father do to me?_

**“DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY TO RAGUEL.”** His thoughts jumbled up in disbelief. _What?_ **  
  
  
“I apologize for how I acted rashly. I hope you can forgive me.”** Without hesitation, he quickly responded with an apology, stunned to his core, his tone came out cold and insincere.

**“That’s… that’s how you apologize, from the shallowness of your heart?”** Raguel’s face bubbled with more anger, frustrated in his brother, he retorted in a sardonic way showing his impatience by that insult of an apology, never realizing Michael’s truest intentions. **  
  
  
“I- ”** Michael stopped in his tracks, he seemed to be lost in thoughts as he did not hear what Raguel uttered.

 _  
  
_**“I just want your sincerest apology.”** Raguel repeated himself in disappointment, this time, Michael heard it, and he clenched his fist in his chest, feeling the heat of anger boil inside him for the second time for Raguel.

**“THAT is my sincerest apology.”** He replied gnashing his teeth, his flushed-red face began to be visible in the midst of the crowd.

_No one knows my struggles, after Eon came. I had to strain myself from any emotions, from feeling anything, even sincerity is hard to express when you have a nuclear power inside you that can explode in just one touch of the heart._

**“I don’t – ”** The Angel of Justice was not satisfied, an eye for an eye, he always had that kind of philosophy. **  
  
  
“RAGUEL!”**

**“Yes, Father!”** The two seemed to forget that they were in the throne room. They immediately stopped bickering and focused on the Almighty.

**“MICHAEL ALREADY APOLOGIZED.”**

**“I - I accept his apology, Father.”** He clenched his teeth in defiance to his words.

**“EVERYONE IS DISMISSED.”**

**“Yes, Father.”**

**“The Heavens declare God’s glory for ever and ever!”**

The angels shuddered at God’s voice. His deep voice expressed something wrathful, and they can feel it in their cores, they quickly descended from the throne room.

As soon as the angels were out of the ‘hearing’ range, Raguel tightly grabbed Michael’s white robe atop of his golden armour and voiced out his concern.

**“What is wrong with you? Do you not have a heart? You monster!”**

_‘Monster’?… funny. You caused me to be one, and now you are asking why?_

He didn’t answer Raguel’s question, but heavily sighed as if saying, ‘I’m tired of this crap.’ Who wouldn’t, everyone at Heaven treats him like he is a monster.

He was not banned from training the new, young fledglings, but since he saw that they flinch at his every movement, he passed the training to Jophiel as fear is not a conducive part of learning.

He was not barred from leading the Praise and Worship, but the older fledglings shake and tremble as he holds the choir’s baton, with that, he passed the directorship to Raphael.

_That’s right, emotions? Who needs them? I am just a soldier, there’s no need for feelings, you just need to obey the orders._

The new normal for Michael is going around doing God’s will, setting up the Praise and Worship and visiting Earth on one of his favourite spots, on the Tigris River, which is where he terra-formed the Euphrates River due to him fighting with Raguel.

The Euphrates split into two and he named the other flowing body of water, “Tigris” meaning “Tiger”, the second most deadly land animal, in commemoration of losing his second-in-command, Raguel.

**“Is there any mission for me to do?”** Michael dismissed Raguel as he was still clenching his robe, luckily, Raguel let go of Michael as he began talking to Gabriel.

**“No, there isn’t, but I was ordered to deliver a message to you.”** Gabriel reached from his robe and pulled out a golden scroll.

**“What is it?”** Michael begrudgingly snatched the scroll from Gabriel’s hands.

In bold letters, he read, **“STAND DOWN”**. He sighed in disbelief, and simply rolled his eyes.

**“Affirmative.”** Then he burned the scroll to ashes.

As Michael accepted his mission for the day, ‘Stand down’ or something similar to what that means, he took off to see the Tigris River on Earth.

**[SFX: Flap, flap, flap]** Michael’s wings created a wind vortex that dissipated as he landed near the shore of the Tigris River.

The four white wings that fluttered as he flew down from Heaven to Earth shone gleefully and the light reflected at the River wish such high-definition clarity.

**“This is wonderful. The greens began to flourish here.”** The algae near the shore occupied the space as there were no animals trying to claim the territory.

Due to the angels’ scuffle the other day, the land animals were afraid to even approach the Tigris River, but the sky animals were happy with the new field of hunting area. The fishes that ran through the fast currents of the Euphrates River were trapped in the slow pacing Tigris River and the carnivorous birds were happy with the bustling sight of food.

**“Hellooooo!”** A human from across the river waved hello to the armoured angel.

_Adam? I think it’s Adam._

Strong winds, enough for a tornado, enveloped the shining winged-creature, and he quickly vanished from the other side of the river and the tornado appeared at the other side where the human was.

One of Michael’s powers apart from Creation, and Oracle is Teleportation.

**“Wow! That’s awesome! You can do that?”** The human encroached closer and poked and touched Michael’s armour and white robe – something new to his eyes.

**“Yes.”** The angel stood ten-feet tall in compared to Adam’s five feet tall composure - too tall for someone to talk with.

He managed to manipulate his height to the same height as Adam and remove his illuminating figure and armour.

Another power of Michael is the power of Manipulation/Disguise. He stood unmoving with his white robe covering his being as Adam pokes around his physical human body.

**“Cool! You can do that, too?”** Adam jumped in joy and gladness, his expression and glimmering desire to know more about the stranger resulted to Michael’s heart skipping a beat. The human’s curiosity got him enthralled as well.

He simply grinned and the two walked together back to the Garden of Eden.

**“What were you doing in the river?”** Adam noticeably had child-like habits, touching everything in his path while walking. _Is he bored out of his mind here?_

**“What about you?”** Michael returned the question, he wanted to evade the questioning for the rest of the day, his appearance in the throne room earlier still annoys him out of his mind. 

**“Oh! I was naming the birds that were drinking water in the river.”** Holding one and striking its head and neck, the dodo in Adam’s hands seems to be calm and relaxed.

**“Birds?”**

Michael squinted his eyes, he seemed careful with the animals around him, Adam thought it was funny seeing a giant flinch in his every move around the animals. Michael has affinity with the animal kingdom, especially, the land animals. Beasts, tame yet ferocious, with their wide and sharp front tooth that can tear away any flesh – those are the ones that Michael likes the most.

Before the Great Rebellion, the animals in the Earth were tame, all of them, even in the presence of the angels, some can withstand the pressure of the aura, especially from the Seraphims, some flee in fear and trembling, but everything changed after the Great Rebellion, as sin entered the world through Samael, the animals, became more… unwelcoming, unbecoming, the fierceness that can only be seen when hunting became more apparent as time pass by.

**“Would you like to touch him?”** He both reached out his hands with the bird and offered to Michael. The bird visibly shook in fear as it came near to Michael.

**“Ah, no.”** Michael tried to reach out his hands but ended up denying the offer of petting the bird since he felt the bird’s distress.

His fast response were quick to startle Adam, the animals were never wild to him, they’re tame even the lion and the tiger, why wouldn’t he touch them?

**“Are you a bird as well?”** He brought back the bird to his bosom and began striking its head and neck again.

_Humans are so… gullible._

**“No.”** Michael stopped in his tracks as he grinned and laughed at Adam’s question.

Adam was quite puzzled but joined in the laugh. It only had gone off a minute or two, and the silence ensuing after became too awkward to escape. Yet –

Michael took the first step back to their tracks to the Garden, Adam followed suit.

**“Then, what should I call you?”** Adam sadly smiled. He surveyed this man’s eyes, face, and features. His complexion is light and fluffy, but his eyes say a different story. Heavy, blackened, looked like he has not rested for many days.

**“Call?”** Michael’s deep and disgruntled voice showed the same signs of loneliness.

**“Yeah, I mean your name.”**

The long walk calmed Michael down, and he was definitely soothed by the fact that the human was not afraid of him.

_I never imagined I can talk with you like this, nonchalantly. Humans were the primary reason that Samael rebelled. If I wanted to, I could have killed you myself, before Samael rebelled, but your eyes are too pure and innocent._

**“** **My name…”** He stopped, comprehending everything that had happened in Heaven, flashbacks of the fledglings shaking in fear, the little ones trembling as if he was a monster ready to gobble them up if they screw up. _I certainly don’t want that._

**“.** **שמי** **מיכאיל** **”** He spoke in the Celestial language. He wanted the human to be able to say his name properly, without fear, without malice.

  
  
  
**[Translation: .** **שמי** **מיכאיל =** **My name is Mikhail. I used Hebrew as the Celestial Language.]**

_I want more days like this, I feel like myself when I am talking to you, Adam. There’s no pretense, no need to hide anything since you are not out to get me._

_Is this what Father feels like when He comes down here?_

**“Mik- Mik- Mikha-il? Quite tough to say, but beautiful, my name is Adam. The Light created me and gave me the name.”** Adam smiled gleefully, with his pure eyes, he filled Michael’s heart with warmth and for a moment, his resentments washed away.

He worked through that twist at the middle, like gurgling water in your throat, through the k sound and the h sound.

**“The Light?”** Adam nodded and pointed at the tree in the midst of the garden – the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil.

They finally entered the Garden through the western gate after some walking.

There were four sets of guards in the Garden, eight Seraphim assigned to guard the north, south, west, and east entrance of the Garden. Standing ten-foot tall, the human form of the Seraphs wearing silver armour with two sets of greyish wings resting at their back, stood still at the gates of the Garden.

The two guards appointed in the west gate greeted the Captain and bowed their head in reverence as the two entered Eden.

Adam clearly saw the difference between the Seraphs and Michael.

As he studied the angel before waving hello, Michael was wearing a golden armor, lavished and wrapped with a white robe fluttering as the snow-like two pairs of white wings flapped at his back. God anointed Michael of the title, “Prince of the Seraphs”.

**“He always walks with me in the Garden when I am feeling lonely.”** He smiled the widest when he was talking about the walks he would take with “The Light”. Michael felt sincere joy from Adam as he was telling him stories about their long walks and talks.

**“Right now, are you- are you lonely?”** Adam felt Michael’s dread closing in. Michael seemed like a child looking for approval of his parents to play.

**“Nah, you’re here with me, right?”** Adam grinned as he bowed in front of the guards.

**“Then, I’m glad.”** Michael smiled back, but there is something that was bothering Adam.

_His smile looks so sad. What happened, Mik-ha-il?_

**“What about you? Are you lonely?”** Michael was so dumbfounded he couldn’t answer Adam’s question.

No one asked him about this, except Adam, especially, after the Great Rebellion, Raguel and Raphael was only there due to the reason that Raphael is the Angel of Healing, and Raguel was worried Michael would rebel as well as Samael did.

The silence both hit them with awkwardness and Adam then let go of the dodo that he had been holding for a while, as soon as he did, the bird ran as fast as he can away from the two of them.

Adam was alarmed as the bird runs off with all his might and tried to change the subject to relieve them of the awkwardness of the situation. **“What was that?!”**

The memories from Heaven washed away his calm demeanour as he observed that the animals were also afraid of him. **“Probably because of me.”**

_I shouldn’t be here, yet I am drawn to him, to Adam, why?_

**“You?”** Loneliness is something that they both have.

Adam doesn’t know how to comfort Mik-hail, especially when he is in the same predicament. He has the animals to play with every day, and “The Light” talking and walking with him in the Garden, but he always longed for someone the same as him that will be his companion together in the Garden.

Adam knows that Mik-hail is like the Light, that he needs to be away for many times.

**“I easily scare them away.”** No, it wasn’t the same, he realized Mik-hail was not alone, rather, his companions were afraid of him. That’s not the same. No one is afraid of Adam.

**“But you haven’t done anything with them, why would they get scared?”** The two stopped at the centre of the Garden, beneath the shades of the tree of knowledge of good and evil.

**“I don’t know, too.”** Michael bowed in frustration, but as God fashioned Adam the same compassion as He has, Adam felt Michael’s heart and decided to comfort him.

_It all started with Eon. Somehow, he…_

**“I’m not scared of you.”** Adam faced Michael and grabbed his hands and laid them on his chest. Puzzled by the fact that Adam can gradually just hold his hands, Michael broke out of frustration and curiosity flooded his thoughts.

**“Re - really?”** Michael pressed his hands on Adam’s chest and felt serenity.

**“Yeah, I mean, I enjoy your company. You and I are almost the same, right? You look like me, except, you have wings like the birds.”**

**“This is my human form. I’m not –“** Somehow he does not want to lie to the human.

**“Doesn’t matter. Come on!”** Adam happily hauled Michael to the eastern part of the Garden to see the other creatures he has already named.

Michael tagged along, this was the first time he felt peace again. He walked with him, not because he feels obliged, but because he enjoyed his time with Adam.

_I wish I can take more walks with you Adam here…_


	5. HOLD UP THE LIGHT

  
In the present day...

**"I have already deleted all of the video recordings in the house that may have contained your...uhm..."** Matthew discussed the CCTV recordings with Arthur and Johnny in the kid's bedroom while they are having a hearty breakfast.

**"No need, no need for you to dirty your hands doing all that."**

_Arthur seemed to misunderstand, if people were to see those recordings, especially the police, he would be hunted to death._

Matthew's anxiety clearly reflected on his panicking face, filled with sweat and flushed out from colours.

**"What, no, your... uhm, must be a secret, you will be hunted by the humans, if you are not careful, especially with this day and age."** Matthew wanted to convince Arthur of the downside of the getting the recordings public.

**"I mean, you don't have to do that, my spiritual form disrupts any electromagnetic or magnetic device within the radius of 5 kilometers. I rarely use it. Besides, I can control my powers without having my spiritual form materialized."** He further explained as he gobble up some broccoli with cheese.

_The only exception is when Eon is out and controlling my physical or spiritual body._

**"Ahhhhh, but then, why did you have to materialize your spiritual form in the hallway?"** Matthew was just as curious as Johnny. They looked puzzled as they darted their eyes from each other to Arthur.

**"Wouldn't it be weird to have a small child telepathically stop all the bullets from multiple guns in the CCTV?"** Arthur rolled his eyes and answered his question sardonically.

**"Oh! So, you needed to materialize that ginormous... to disrupt all of the CCTVs to destroy that recording."** _He finally got it._

Arthur nodded as he plucked an orange piece and plunged it in his mouth.

**"Cool!"** Johnny jumped in joy shaking the bed furiously.

**"Nonetheless, I understand what you are saying- being hunted and all."** It's a good thing that they were done eating, only the utensils flew off to the floor.

**"What do you mean?"** Matthew picked up the spoons and forks, and gathered the plates to the dining table across the hall.

**"When I was still just an angel, I made a covenant to a certain person important to the world history."** Arthur jumped out of the bed and looked through the small library at the corner of the room and with half of his body, pulled out a part of the Britannica Encyclopaedia Series.

**"Important?"** Wide-eyed, Matthew scurried off to the bedroom of the kids. Arthur's wordings and reply piqued his interests further.

**"Yay! Yay! Yay! Story-time!"** Johnny rambunctiously jumped up and down again on the fluffy bed, never-ending bouncing on the air, good thing that the ceiling is quite high, because that bed can be a trampoline nightmare.

_Art seems to be more talkative after our encounter at the hallway, I really don't see him as a monster, I realized he was the one always saving us from danger._

**"It was Abraham Lincoln. I actually was the one who coined the nickname, 'Abe'."** He laid the enormous book at the ottoman at the foot of the bed, and turned the pages to Presidents.

**"Honest Abe? What happened? How?! HOW?! YOU NEED TO TELL ME NOW! NOW!"** Matthew got seated on the floor-Indian seat style and Johnny followed suit.

**  
  
  
**Arthur pointed at the 16th president of America, President Abraham Lincoln at the list of the Presidents.

**"Okay, okay... It was the night of February 25, 1861, a week before his inauguration..."**

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

The two factions, the United States and the Confederate States, of the US governments just elected two presidents, Jefferson Davis, and Abraham Lincoln on the same month, resulting to a full-on Civil War within America.

Michael went on to disguise himself as one of Lincoln's attendants in the train that he took from Springfield to Washington.

**"Mister President, the Confederate President already assigned three commissioners for the Peace Commission to be established and contact you once you are inaugurated."**

One of his secretaries just casually slides in the leathered seat of the dinner car in the middle part of the steam train. Michael carefully listens as he sat down the plate of the secretary and the President's favourite food – corn cakes.

**"We will not accept them, accepting the commissioners means accepting the government set-up by the Confederates. Owning a slave and slave-trading must cease at once."** His strong dogma and his charming charisma are one of the reasons that Lincoln won that election. Michael nonchalantly grinned and laughed as he ironically admired a human for the first time.

**"Why are you laughing, are you a spy? Your attitude is a direct insult to our –"** The President got curious at the man's mindset that he stopped his secretary.

Michael slowly set down the coffeepot as the train speedily chugs forward the capitol.

**"I know your face, I remember your face..."** The President turned his head and his eyes and carefully examined the man's face, he even wore his reading glasses just to make sure he is not mistaken.

**"Pardon me, Mister President and Mister Secretary, I do apologize if my reaction insulted your resolve."** The man bowed with his arms folded, like bowing to a royalty.

**"Do show some respect and restraint. This is the government's train, and you –"**

The secretary's sour face has been more visible and the other passengers from the other tables are getting perturbed by the turn of events.

**"Haven't you cried out for Democracy, is there no freedom of speech?"** The two met a twisted grin as Michael lifted up his face from his bow.

**"You-"** His body shows that he is ready to go for a punch right at Michael's face, rising at his feet and brazing his shoulders.

The President was able to stop him completely by gripping his shoulders. Damn, that would be a hell of a bruise later.

**"Now, now, the man is right, mister secretary."** _Awwww... Ouch._

That grip is much more painful than he can imagine.

**"But, mister Preside~nt..."** Then, the secretary slowly backed down to his seat beside the President.

**"Please, leave us be, I want to talk with this man."** He gulped right in front of the two powerhouses. The one raging with wrath in his face, the other mockingly smiles in front of the President.

The secretary hesitantly stood up and left the dinner car and went on to the coach to see the view of the upcoming city.

**"Who are you? I have remembered your face, you are with me, or around me, since I have begun my campaign to run for President. You... You are not here to harm me, that's what I am feeling about you."** His curiosity got the best of him. The pandora's box, never to be opened, now on full-on view due to Michael's reaction.

Michael took off the apron that he has and set it aside the table. He unceremoniously took up the opposite side of the booth and sat face to face with the President.

He heavily sighed as he turned his eyes towards the desert outside of the railways. He crossed his arms and legs as he commenced the conversation with Abe.

**"Frankly, I don't care about you humans..."** He scoffed as he faced the President, eye-to-eye.

_Humans?_

**"For my mission, I need to keep you safe, until you fulfill your purpose."**

**"My purpose? You people..."** _What kind of people refers to their own as humans and what purpose?_ You can imagine the rapid and wild imaginations that the man is thinking, he has been the target of assassination since he ran for office, even now that he is President-elect, there's no guarantee that he will live a safe life.

**"Your purpose is to give freedom, to be the light of liberty, and to be the foundation of the unity of the States."** Michael angrily pointed at his ridiculous bowtie threateningly.

**"That's my goal... that has been my goal ever since."**

**"That's good and all, but I'm already losing my patience with you and every damn human there is."** This shocked the President as he knows that the man is clearly lying - his defensive stance, closing up and crossing his arms, the angry demeanour and the instances asking for a fight.

**"I know that that is a lie. For one thing, I know that you are not telling me the whole truth."**

**"Truth... hahaha... HAHAHHAHHAHAHH!"** Michael burst out laughing as he was astounded again by the bearded man.

**"Interesting, you really are an interesting man."**

He stopped laughing but sneered creepily. It's as if he's planning something so outrageous.

**"Then... what is your truth?"**

**"My truth? Let me show it to you."** He snapped his fingers and reality around Lincoln change in a blink of an eye, everything distorted, it was like he was on another dimension, is he hallucinating? Is there some drugs on that coffee, what in the world?

**"Wha-..."** Abe quickly dropped his jaw in awe and wonder as flashes of history is seen everywhere around him. Small and Big screens, how there were many assassination attempts that happened, and he doesn't even know about it.

**"I am Michael, the Power of God, the Prince of Seraph, the Captain of the host of Heaven. A message has been delivered for you from the Creator, the Almighty."**

**"You are... an angel?"**

**"I am indeed."** The cushions around them suddenly dissolved and the two were left standing in a sphere of visual screens.

**"Then... what is His message?"** The President seemed listless as the Dimension around him changed in front of his very eyes.

**"God's message is... 'Liberate Everyone'."**

**"Set them... free?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Then... then give me power, power to do the mission of God."** He desperately demanded from the angel, grabbed his thigh and hugged his lower torso.

**"Wait, what...? I'm not..."**

**"Give me power, please, or promise me, promise me that you will give me power, promise! I will not let go, until you do."**

**"What... I... You're quite amusing and persistent at that, Abe. What if..."** The angel created a blunt force to Abe's hips severely cracked his ribs and temporarily injured his left lung due to the fractures.

_This trial is nothing compared to what is ahead, my little Abe._

**"Please... promise me."** _A broken rib and a punctured lung, a broken hip and an injured skeleton, I wonder how many hours you can entertain me, Abe._

Tears started to show up in his eyes, reddish, and coughing up blood, he firmly gripped Michael with the intent of receiving power, or somewhat help from the Archangel. From his childhood, the President always believed there is a God who watches everyone, who wishes peace as he does, and who is righteous is all of His dealings.

He believed the God that saved Joseph, the God that delivered Israel from Egypt and the God that sent Jesus to the Saviour of the world from eternal damnation.

**"Please..."** The President held out for three hours, and quietly fainted, and as fast as Michael broken his bones, he quickly healed them and restored everything back to its original state.

_I have never been touched by humanity before after Adam. Noah was a remarkable man, but this man, Abe, he... he is on a different level. Noble in his cause, his actions truly justify him._

**"Wha..."** Abe slowly opened his eyes on the last car of the train with the bed spread out. Gasping for air as he fondled with his torso to detect any damage, yet he didn't find any.

_What was that? A dream? A nightmare?_

**"That's your conviction."** He quickly turned his head to the right where a man with an apron slowly pours hot coffee to his lovely teapot next to the bed.

**"You're – "** Abe turned his body round and rose to his feet.

**"Don't... don't do that... please."** He grabbed the coffeepot from Michael's hand and stopped him from pouring the coffee.

**"So... you are... the power?"** Grabbing Michael's hand as if grabbing the most important treasure all his life.

**"My covenant is that I will guide and help you and the next presidents of this country in leading the people."**

**"Yes! YES!"** Abe jumped in joy, like a little child that's holding a lollipop in his hands. He quickly hugged Michael as he happily throws his hands in the air.

\----------------------------------------------

**"After that vow, I... I have helped him through my spiritual form, and the next Presidents of the United States in their strategic decisions regarding the country. They would call me now and then for some important decisions they need considering before giving the order. It's a give and take situation, I help them, and they don't talk about me or release the information to the public."** Arthur pin-pointed every President after Lincoln in the Encyclopaedia.

**"Then... then, what is the connection of that story for being hunted?"** Matthew and Johnny curiously looked at each other puzzled.

**"There was one President, who wanted my blood, to create super soldiers."** His finger slide back down to the list, but not indicating which President.

**"Super- what was he thinking?"** Disgust soon filled Matthew's face as you can visibly see the wrinkles brought by annoyance and the absurdity of the fact that someone wanted to create super soldiers out of an angel hybrid.

**"I guess, you can say, he was just thinking for the country."**

**"For the country? In the beginning, is that really possible?"** Relief soon washed down on Arthur's face, he never thought someone would take his side on this kind of debate.

**"It is."** The disgust from Matthew's face, suddenly turned ghastly, devoid of any colour, he was shocked by the truth.

**"It... is?"**

**"Angels does not have the capability to reproduce with our main form, of course, we do disguise ourselves as human to interact with the world, there was a time, after our brethren rebelled and fallen into the Earth, they wed human women and transformed themselves as human men, and they gave birth to abominable beings, evil to their core, like their fathers, Nephilims, half human and half angel, which proliferate Earth and subdued almost all humanity."** Arthur turned the pages of the Encyclopaedia to the letter F for Flood.

**"Cannibals, giants, abnormal men, they lived off of misery of others, truly wicked. We were able to exterminate a few, but they were breeding pretty fast, so... Father decided to hit the reset button."**

**"Reset?"**

**"He... He sent a great flood to kill everyone and everything."** Arthur strokes the picture of the Flood on the book.

**"The Great Flood, from the story of Noah."**

**"Yeah, that's for another time, but yeah, it is possible to make super soldiers, but not out of my blood, but reproducing with a human woman will do, that man didn't know that, as I transformed to my Physical form to get introduced to his generals as his excuse, he... he and the Secretary of Defence plunged a needle directly to my nervous system and I went out for a day."**

**"What happened next?"** Matthew's curiosity changed to anxiety, his face shows too much emotions especially when it comes to the two children.

**"I already know from an oracle that that man will not be living long, I haven't yet informed him about that before the incident, after what happened, I woke up, run amok, and buried the lab underground, along with the thousands scientists that were working on my blood, alive, I teleported the whole lab to the centre of the Earth. And teleported out of there directly to the white house, with my eyes white as snow..."** _Eon... the bastard just kept popping up whenever I..._

**"I informed him about his fore-coming death, and I didn't show up until the next President was inaugurated."** Arthur scoffed as if he enjoyed that scene.

**"What happened with the scientists?"** Johnny tugged Arthur's shirt as he wanted to know everything. _This kid's curiosity knows no bounds._

**"You don't wanna know."**

**"Then... what happened to... to the President?"**

**"He died a deserving death."** Arthur grinned creepily as the two shivered to their core.

**"Deserving? Who... who decides that?"** Matthew continued to question Arthur about his history with Heaven, and God and angels. His curiosity is something that Michael wished for a long-time.

**"Punishment?"** Arthur inspected Matthew's thoughts after telling the story of the President who imprisoned him for his blood.

_He... genuinely wished to know about Heaven and Hell and sin's punishment._

**"There's one answer to your question, but most of the people twist the truth to accommodate their views."** Arthur's attitude transformed to a sincere and caring tone.

He slowly closed the encyclopaedia and stood up and went near the dressers and pulled out another book he had been hiding, the book had a large inscription on the cover page that said, "The Holy Bible".

Matthew scoffed and laughed, **"Are you going spiritual on me, now?"**

Arthur stopped in his tracks, the Bible already in his hands, **"Do you seriously want to know? Seriously?"**

Matthew felt ashamed that he had scoffed earlier, and as Arthur repeated the question, a heart-felt apology came out of his mouth, **"I'm sorry... yes, I... I seriously want to know."**

In a way, he caressed Arthur's heart. Doubt began rushing in Arthur's heart as he heard Matthew laughed, but as he apologized, joy replaced the doubt from his mind.

**"Sin... no, death was not decided by Father, by God, but rather, it is the separation of man from the Spirit of God."** Arthur opened the Bible carefully to the Book of John.

**"Why death?"** Matthew wanted to follow-up that question, but Johnny that was silently and intently listening barged in.

**"Yeah, why... that?"** Matthew was shocked by the child's inquiry that he can only mumble those words.

**"As God is light, the life, and holiness, sin is the opposite, death, darkness, and wickedness."** Arthur retorted. **"No one decided what evil is, but since good was already created, there was already a standard set for what is harmless, and anything opposite to good, then, is evil."**

Johnny's eyes dilated widely in discovering more about the principles of the Bible.

**"God created order, while sin created chaos. God created life, while sin fashioned death, God created Heaven, while sin designed Hell."** He turned the pages to the pictures in the Bible about the Heaven, and Hell.

**"But where does the devil come in? Your brother, I mean... uhm, Samael?"** Matthew instinctively remembered Michael and Samael's backstory regards with the Bible's history.

_So you were listening that night, too, Matt, interesting._

**"If God was the beginning of life, Samael was the beginning of sin."** Arthur became visibly upset talking about his twin.

_Of course, the devil is the one who tempts everyone to sin._

**"Then... why did God, or why did your Father created Samael in the first place, since He knows the future? Why didn't He just, you know, not create the start of sin?"** One of the greatest mysteries of the universe, and he just casually asked an angel.

**"We were all given free will, freedom of choices, Father, uhm, the Almighty, out of all those choices, He knows the thousands and millions of outcomes, by saying He knows the future means, He knows all of the outcomes of your choices."**

Matthew jaw dropped as he think of many scenarios of his choices, many consequences of his choices, and many "future" possibilities.

**"That's... that's what He meant, by knowing the past, the present, and the future, the literal term of Omniscient?"** His eyes glimmer in curiosity and his thoughts wander in awe and excitement to know more and more.

**"Yes, though, there are times that the Almighty creates circumstances leading us to His will, there are many times that we push everything to our own will, ultimately creating our own path, even if that is the case, Father still knows the outcome of our decisions."** Arthur continued to open the Holy Book in the first book of Samuel.

**"Then... you and the others... you are free to do what you wish to do?"** Matthew's interest greatly aroused, especially when discussing about the angels.

**"Yes, however, disobedience and wickedness does not come without a price."** Arthur pointed at the picture of Hell, at the end of the book. **"Since Samael was the beginning of sin, there was no going back, no repentance, no... redemption, and every rebel were put down to Hell, imprisoned for the next seven thousand years."**

**"If that is the case with angels, then... what of humans? Will we also be thrown down?"** Mathew quickly raised his concern, his anxiety is visibly showing with a red-blushed face.

**"Humans... are of different situation. Samael introduced sin to the humans, and they were only coaxed or lied to, to begin with, as this is the case, humans who believed in God and did not severe their relationship with holiness and with God, were all delivered in Paradise."** Arthur began stroking the picture of Heaven in the book.

**"Paradise? Why paradise? Not Heaven? What was the difference?"** As the trail of thought wanders far off, Matthew was filled more with questions than answers.

**"The difference is him."** Arthur turned the pages again back to the book of Matthew in the Bible, the New Testament, and pointed to the name of 'Jesus'.

**"Him? There are many religions based off of his life, what is his role in all of this?"**

**".** **ישוע** **המשיח** **מנצרת** **"  
  
**

**  
[Translation-** **ישוע** **המשיח** **מנצרת:** **Jesus Christ of Nazareth]**

**"What was that language?"**

**"Celestial, it means, Jesus Christ of Nazareth. The reason why God put the first believers in Paradise is because the curse of sin is still in their core, sin is still on Earth."**

**"Then, does this mean, that Christ removed sin from their core? From... from Earth? Is that what He did?"**

**"No... He removed the curse of sin, which is death. He paid the penalty of sin through dying on that cross that day. The Heavens, and the angels wept in mourning for three days and celebrated in joy after His resurrection."**

**"The curse of sin is death, then... why do people still die?"**

Arthur suddenly laughed as he was hit with the absurd question.

**"Father didn't come here and died for humans to be immortal, he came here to cleanse and revive the spirits of the believers."**

**"Revive? What do you mean?"**

**"Every creature has the spirit of God - you, me, Johnny, everyone."** He pointed at their hearts.

**"As sin entered the world, and the universe, the spirit of God in every living thing died, and with that curse of death of the spirit, no one can enter the Heavens, the people who regained holiness and connection with God revived their spirit and in return, on their physical death, was able to live in paradise, any one with their spirit dead, after their physical death will live in Hell for eternity."**

**"Then... anyone who has lived and died physically, if their spirit is dead, then... they will be directed to Hell for eternity?"**

**"Yes. Ignorant of this principle or not, they will still go directly to Hell."**

**"Why? Then, that means, my dad, and my ancestors, they're all..."** Matthew was suddenly overcome with grief and regret as he remembered his family.

**"Your father, he asked of me, to tell you the same salvation that I have told him."** _Sal- salvation?_

**"His spirit was revived..."**

**"Then..."**

**"Yes, if your spirit is revived too, then, once you physically die, you'll meet up there."**

**"H... ho-... how can I?"** Tears started to flow right this man's cheeks, the child beside him followed suit.

**"In the face of repentance, ignore everything, and accept that you are a sinner, with this, repent from wickedness, and believe that God, no, that His Son, Jesus Christ, came, and was crucified, and resurrected for the penalty of your sins."**

**"I... I am a sinner, I know that I cannot find forgiveness for those sins, but... I believe and I pray that I can live a holy life, transforming myself to the likeness and holiness of God and believing that Jesus paid for every sins that I have made."** Matthew wailed and cried as he accepted salvation that day.

Though Johnny was still a child, he understood what sin was and so the two lead Johnny also to salvation.

With the two revived, they wanted to know more about the Bible and the God that created everything in the universe.

**"Art... No, Michael. Thank you for telling me about this. I was not aware of everything until today, I thought..."**

**"It's easy to conclude, but... I am glad that you have followed the footsteps of your father, Matt."**

**"How about your physical mother and father, don't you want to let them know about... about... this?"**

**"I will discuss it with them if they wish to talk to me. I... I don't want to force people into belief and faith, I..."**

**"I understand, I'm sorry I asked."**

**"No, please... don't, please ask. Whatever it is that you wish to ask, always ask, that's how I lead you here, right?"**

**"Thank you."** Matthew teary-eyed face grinned in joy and rejoicing. The message of God was delivered in the Smith household once again.

**"Father... what you did... for humans that day, still resonates in every heart, even in my-"  
**


End file.
